The Child Of The Enemy
by thecraziestbeauty
Summary: Elena has kept a terrible secret from her friends, but when something unexpected happens the truth comes out. How will her friends feel when she tells them she is carrying the child of their enemy? How will Elena handle the new bond she shares with her enemy? Or will the bond make him no longer her enemy and something more?
1. One Problem At A Time

Somewhere in the blur of blood, sweat, moans, and pleasure, something unexpected happened. She could barely remember anything from that night due from the amount of liquor she had in her. She remembered the feeling of her body when his lips touched any part of her skin. Her skin being on fire in a way she never experienced. Her mouth screaming in his name into the night not caring if she was heard. The ground cutting into her back leaving bruises for days. Giving her a slight limp for a day and half. She remembered the sound of her gown being ripped and ruined. Never to be worn again.

But what she remembered most was the guilt, the feeling of betraying her friends, throwing her morals to the side for a one night stand two months ago at the Mikaelson's ball.

A lot had happened since the Mikaelson's ball. After Elena had helped Esther link all her children together. It resulted in none of the Originals dying only Bonnie's mother with Damon's blood in her system. Bonnie ended up having to break the link to save her new vampire mother. Finn being the only Original to die. Which resulted in them finding out about the bloodlines. She was disappointed yet not when she found out the Originals wouldn't be killed. Once Esther failed to kill them all she turned Alaric into an Original Hunter. Elena's life being linked to his. She feared one of the Originals would just snap her neck to kill Alaric. But it ended in a stand down in her high school hall between Klaus and Alaric. Elena remembered the horrified look on Alaric's face when Klaus stopped his heart. It haunts her dreams some nights. She cried, as well as her group when they locked him in the tomb. She missed him every day.

Everything was normal for her the following weeks after that. She went to school, came home, and hung out with her friends. She was currently single not dating either of the Salvatores. She just couldn't bring herself to break their bond more than she already had. Though she cared about them both she knew they cared about each other more. It was as if everything was finally calming down.

That was until the Council members were killed in a tragic explosion, which Damon had nothing to do with. At least that is what he told her. At the memorial was the first time anyone met the hunter. He had shot Tyler in the middle of the church everyone watching. She remembered sitting in the crowd watching in horror. He played it out well enough that nobody knew he was actually not hurt.

She shook her head not wanting to think about the current problem she was having of the supernatural. What she was more worried about was the fact something normal was happening. But that shouldn't be happening to her. It just couldn't be. It should have been the last thing she would ever have to worry about. Yet.

Her thin fingers trembled against the plastic stick lying on the counter in front of her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as sobs escaped her throat. _No it's impossible._ Was the only thing she kept telling herself over and over again. Her lip was chewed up from the last four minutes of waiting to find if her life was truly going to change forever or not.

Anger boiled over the sadness, causing her to slap the piece of plastic across the bathroom. The plastic stick bounced off the wall before landing on the ground. It slid against the ground coming to a halt by her foot. _What will everyone think? _She asked herself looking at herself in the mirror. She ran a trembling hand through her hair trying to regain some composure. _They'll never forgive me. _

She jumped when her ringtone went off in the next room. She choose to ignore it knowing her voicemail would get it. She had too much on her mind right now. Like the fact her life was over. Or that she had betrayed her friends. And soon they will know her dirty secret.

One of her shaking hands laid over her flat abdomen. She fought back the tears that wanted to escape at the thought of something growing inside of her. She wasn't sure what it was. _A baby? A creature? Was it even human? _She honestly didn't know what to expect at this point. As far she knew it was impossible.

_Yet._ She sighed looking down at the white stick at her feet. The pink plus sign mocking her. Her phone beeped announcing she had a message or a voicemail. How was she supposed to tell her friends she was pregnant? Worse, how was she supposed to explain who the father was?

Shaking her head she decided that'll have to wait. She just needed to get through another day. Then when everything was okay she'd tell them about it. She had other things to worry about for right now. Like Rebekah's party today. She wasn't sure why the girl had moved out and gotten her new house but she wanted to have a giant bash and surprisingly invited Elena and her friends to it.

Picking up the test, she walked back into her room. She went to the spot where she hid her diary every day. Slowly she placed the test next to the book before running her fingers over the spine of the journal.

"You'll be the only one to know"

.

.

.

"Here." Elena looked away from the crowd of people to the red cup in front of her. She gently took it from Stefan's hand before placing in beside her. She couldn't drink that knowing what she knew. She gently smiled moving over allowing Stefan to take a seat next to her. "Not drinking?"

"Not really." She shrugged turning back to the crowd of people. She knew most of them but hadn't seen any of her friends. She seen Rebekah a few times but she really didn't feel like dealing with the blonde. She had had enough of her at school. From the corner of her eye she noticed Stefan take a sip of his drink. How she wanted so badly to be able to drink at the moment. It would help her with her overbearing nerves. She sighed running her fingers through her hair. She just needed some time to think. Why did she think going to a party with loud music and annoying teenagers was a good idea? She stood up catching Stefan's attention as she did. She turned towards him offering him a smile.

"I'm going to go." She smiled tugging at the end of her shirt. "I have a headache and the music really isn't helping."

"You want me to-" She shook her head knowing he was going to offer her a ride home. It wasn't that far of a walk back to her house, perfect amount of time for some thinking. She quickly told him goodbye before pushing her way through the crowd towards the front door. The smell of liquor hit her nose making her a little nauseous. Knowing that most of the people she was going to walk by were going to smell of it, she held her breath. Getting sick in the middle of a party wasn't the best idea especially if Stefan knew she wasn't drinking. Once outside she let her breath out crossing her arms over her chest.

She had been counting down the days since that night. It had been over seven weeks from what she counted. Before she left she made sure to look up symptoms for good measures and when she was going to need to see a doctor. Which she decided would have to wait until after she talked to Bonnie. She'd feel better knowing the doctor would see a baby instead of something with a tail. A sigh escaped her lips thinking about telling Bonnie. The witch was surely going to freak out.

The second biggest problem on her mind, how she was going to tell everyone. Everyone's reactions played her head making her cringed. Surely she could wait for that. She knew she would lose people over it but maybe they'd accept it.

_Who am I kidding? They're going to hate me. I betrayed them. _She thought rubbing her arm as she walked down the road to town. _And for what? A drunken night of sex without having to choose somebody. _

The biggest problem that was on her mind, how was she going to tell _him_. She didn't know how, when, or if she wanted to tell him. She could simply lie and say it was somebody else. A stranger she met after the ball. But she just couldn't. There was something holding her back from lying. He had a thing about family and the baby was his family. Even if she didn't want it to be. It was still part of him. That's the reason she couldn't lie. She didn't want to be that person.

And if she said it was a stranger's, how was she going to explain the child coming out with fangs? She shook her head not wanting to picture her baby with fangs. _If it is a baby._

There was always the choice of adoption. She was adopted, well kind of. Her father was her uncle and her uncle her father. But would she be able to get rid of a baby without ever seeing it again? No she couldn't. She wasn't like that. She had wanted children once but when she fell in love with Stefan she tossed the idea out the window. Vampires couldn't have children. Now here she was pregnant.

Her hand moved from her arm to her stomach before her fingers brushed against it. A miracle child. She couldn't just forget that. There was a small part of her that wanted the child. It was a part of her too. Her child. A smile tugged at her lips she was having a baby. Elena Gilbert was having a baby! The smile quickly dropped from her lips. _Yeah I'm bringing a baby into a war. A world of vampires, ghosts, hybrids, and witches. _Her life wasn't normal. Nothing about it was normal.

Would it be right to bring a baby into this world? Where it's mother is a living blood bag and has two brothers fighting over her love? The thought of adoption popped into her mind again. Maybe she could give them away if it meant it would have a normal life. A world where her child didn't have to worry about the supernatural. They could run away together but what about Jeremy? She couldn't leave him behind to deal with this by himself.

Shaking her head, she cleared all her thoughts from her mind. She needed to worry about right now, not the future. _One problem at a time._

.

.

.

Her heart pounded in her ears as she drove up into the Boarding house drive way. Quickly she threw the car into park before running towards the front entrance. She had been at home when Stefan called her about werewolf venom. She opened the door her eyes looking around for the vampire.

"Stefan?" Elena called out letting the door close behind her. The click of the door echoed in her ears as she took a step forward. Remembering Damon's experience with the venom, she was cautious. Having Stefan try to bite her or kill her wasn't the best idea. Her body jumped when she heard the bang from upstairs before a curse. "Stefan? It's Elena." She yelled not wanting to be mistaken for Katherine in case he was hallucinating.

"I'm upstairs." She let out a sigh of relief before making her way upstairs. Once she made it to his room she pushed the door open finding him sitting on his bed.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked rushing to his side. She kneeled down in front of him noticing the veins in his arms were slightly black.

"Yeah." He told her turning his arm to look at the veins.

"How did this happen?" She asked gently taking his arm in her hand. Her thumb rubbed over the veins her heart slowly breaking.

"I'm not sure. I wasn't bitten." He explained causing Elena's eyes to widen.

"But how is it possible if you weren't bitten?" She asked removing her hands from his skin and moving to take a seat next to him. "What should we do?"

"I've already called Klaus. He isn't picking up." Stefan sighed. At the mention of the name, Elena felt her stomach drop. She shifted uncomfortably next to him before placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out. I mean the hallucinations haven't set it, so that's good." Elena whispered giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. He leaned over on her a little sleepily. "Let's get you to lay down." She whispered causing him move over until his back was against the headboard. She picked up his legs laying them on the bed before sitting down next to him. She jumped when Stefan suddenly spoke loudly.

"You came." A chill ran down her spine when she heard the footsteps coming up behind her. She tried to calm down her heart not wanting to give away she was nervous. Knowing full well they would both be able to hear it.

"I did." She didn't dare look away from Stefan as he talked. Her hands nervously clutched the sheets twisting them in her palm. "And for future reference one voicemail is just as effective as nine." She heard Stefan let out a small moan of pain.

"Stefan!" She said moving closer to him. Her hand reaching out and taking a hold of Stefan's.

"What's wrong, Stefan?" Klaus asked from behind her.

"He has werewolf venom in his system." She answered tightening her grip on his hand and looking over Stefan's face. She could tell he was in pain. "I know you're the only one able to heal him." She felt the tears building up in eyes. She didn't want him to deny her and allow Stefan to die. "Please." It came out a little choked up revealing she was on the verge of crying. It was silent for a moment until she felt a hand pull on her shoulder. She jumped knocking his hand from her shoulder.

"Move, love." She stood up wiping the tears from her eyes. She distanced herself them both going to stand at the end of the bed. From the end of the bed she watched while Klaus bit his wrist before letting some of his blood fall into Stefan's mouth. Nervously, she shifted on her feet. Once he was done he stood back up straightening his jacket.

"Thank you." Elena whispered before moving around him to Stefan.

"Don't think I don't expect some sort of payment, Elena." She froze beside Stefan turning her head to the side.

"What sort of payment?" She asked still not looking at him.

"A small donation of blood from my lovely doppelgänger." She should have known. Finally she turned to look at him her eyes slightly narrowed. He had his signature smirk on his lips as he looked at her. She hated it that he knew she would give it to him.

"Whatever." She snapped before turning back to Stefan. She heard him chuckle before his footsteps retreated from her and Stefan. Once she could no longer hear him a sigh of relief escaped her lips. Now she could finally breathe without her heart trying to betray her. Reaching out she brushed her finger against Stefan's chin. Getting the small amount of blood that missed Stefan's mouth. Her eyes stared at the blood on her hand. _This is the blood my child shares. _She quickly wiped it on her jeans before standing up. Stefan was asleep from what she could tell. Slowly she walked in front of the mirror before stopping. After glancing at Stefan making sure he was asleep, she turned back to the mirror turning to her side. Grabbing the end of her shirt, she lifted it up showing her bare stomach.

_I'm having the child of the enemy._

She frowned running her hand down her stomach. Her fingers shaking against the skin. For the longest time she had wanted to say something to him about that night. But he just acted like it never happened. Either he didn't remember or he didn't think she remembered. Or he generally didn't care. He still wanted her blood and treated her like an object instead of a person. The one night meant nothing to her either, she still hated him. He had done too much to her and her friends to be forgiven over sex. She never truly understood why she had sex with him to begin with. _It was a moment of drunken weakness. _She told herself over and over. Nothing more.

"Now" She whispered drumming her fingers over the skin. Now she would have to tell him she was carrying his child. _Klaus's child._ She mentally cringed at the words. Her eyes traveled to Stefan in the mirror. _Please don't hate me. _

Dropping her shirt, she moved away from the mirror. She would tell them soon. She needed to before anything else happened. She would tell Bonnie and Caroline first or should she tell Klaus? No he would tell everyone in some evil plot to break them. She just didn't want to lose them right now. They were her family and she needed them now more than ever. There was so much going on now, she couldn't add on to it.

_I'll tell them after we deal with the hunter._

**Continue? Or Scrap? **

**Please, review tell me what you think.**


	2. Trip to College

**Hey, thank you for the reviews and everyone who is interested in the story. **

**I've decided to continue the story and not scrap it. **

**Your reviews and ideas have been put into consideration. I can't tell you what I have planned but your ideas or wants may or may not happen(:**

**Thanks for reading.**

The next morning she woke up to the news that the hunter was in fact dead. She promised that when he was gone she would tell everyone about her situation. Her nerves were on edge as she looked through her closet for something to wear today. She didn't think it would matter what she was wearing knowing they wouldn't care. But she decided she was going to tell Bonnie first at the college. Since they were going to meet some professor Bonnie's grandmother knew.

Pulling a pair of jeans from the closet, she tossed them to the bed. Now she just needed a top. Not really caring she pulled a top from the closet as well. Settling in front of the mirror, she gently smiled at herself.

"Bonnie, there's something I need to tell you." Elena whispered a look of determination in her brown eyes. She gently smiled not showing her teeth. "I'm having a baby." She shook her head before regaining her composure. "Bonnie, I'm pregnant." _No I need to easy her into it. _She told herself brushing the hair behind her ear. "So what would you say if I told you I was pregnant?" She paused knowing the question Bonnie would ask. "Oh? The father? Funny story, it's actually Klaus." She flinched knowing the look of betrayal that would cover her witch friend's face. "I'm so helpless." She sighed throwing herself on the bed behind her.

How could she ease into telling her friends she betrayed them? Last night she had questioned herself. Did she really betray them? He flirted with Caroline yet nobody cared. _Caroline didn't sleep with him. Caroline isn't pregnant by him. Caroline- _She had cut her thoughts off after coming up with many reasons why what she did was betrayal and not Caroline. Groaning she covered her eyes with her hands. She wasn't looking forward to telling everyone.

Slowly she pushed herself from her bed pulling off her shorts. She would think of something. She always did. She pulled the jeans up her legs stopping when she started to button them.

"You've got to be kidding me." She mumbled buttoning the jeans. She quickly unbuttoned them feeling the jeans were a little tight. She had worn jeans yesterday without being too uncomfortable. _Those use to be a little loose. _A voice said in the back of her mind. "So my hip hugging jeans are over." She sighed tossing them into the hamper. She pulled out a dress not wanting to fail with more clothes. She hadn't gain that much weigh. Maybe three or four pounds. But nobody noticed, she barely noticed until yesterday. Which made her start to count the days and ended her in the bathroom crying over a test.

Removing her tank top, she stood in front of the mirror. There was a slight curve to her stomach now. She would have to be careful around Caroline. The blonde could easily sense somebody's figure giving away. It was like she had Caroline weight powers. Elena lightly smiled at herself in the mirror.

_Maybe my friends will accept me. _She thought walking into the closet. Flipping through the clothes she looked for the right dress. _Caroline and Bonnie could help her with the baby shower, and shopping. Caroline would jump at the chance to do some shopping for the baby. She would play dress up with her or him before they're even born. _She felt the tears prickling her eyes at the thought of it. She really wanted her friends to be there. _Jeremy. He's going to be uncle. _She slowly at down on the ground clutching the dress in her hands. _Would he accept that his sister is having a baby with the man who killed their aunt? _She sniffled wiping the tears from her eyes. She had given a lot of thought about Caroline, Bonnie, and Jeremy but she kept her mind as far as away from Damon and Stefan as she could.

_Damon would hate her, and Stefan would be crushed. _She twisted the fabric in her hand looking down at the ground. _That's how this all started, isn't it? With Damon hating her, and Stefan rejecting her?_

"Elena?" She jumped at the sound of Jeremy's voice. Quickly she wiped her face again before closing herself in the closet. She clicked the light on from the ground not wanting to sit into the darkness.

"I'm in here, Jer. I'm not dressed." She yelled slipping the dress over her head.

"Damon and Bonnie are here." He said from the other side the door.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute." She yelled searching the ground for a pair of shoes to go with the dress. After pulling them on she grabbed a blue sweater before leaving the closet.

_Whitmore College here we come. _

.

.

.

The ride to the college had been uncomfortable. She kept shifting as Bonnie argued with Damon. A long time with the two was surely going to drive her crazy. Once they noticed she was being quiet, they both stopped bickering long enough to ask if something was wrong. With a shrug, she explained to them she had a lot on her mind. She was thankful they didn't question her on what she had on her mind.

Shutting the door she looked around the campus. Students walked passed them and she couldn't help but smile. She'd be here soon. Actually she wasn't sure which college but she would be going to college. Even if she had to lug a toddler to class with her.

"Ahh, this brings back memories." She turned to the smirking face of Damon as Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"You went to college?" She asked before Elena could.

"Sure. Plenty of times. I always had a thing for sorority girls." Damon smirked kinking his eyebrow.

"You're disgusting." Bonnie demanded rolling her eyes. Elena couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips.

"I know." He whispered back causing Bonnie to roll her eyes again before walking off. Elena quickly caught up to her trying to suppress her smile.

"Maybe one day you two will actually get along." Elena offered still smiling.

"Nobody can get along with Damon. I don't see how you do." Bonnie snorted crossing her arms over her chest.

"He annoys me but you grow used to it after a while." She shrugged before getting serious. Lightly she tugged Bonnie's sleeve pulling her to a stop. Elena ignored the questioning look. "After we are done here, I really need to talk to you about something." Bonnie made a move to grab Elena's hand and she quickly moved it away. She didn't want Bonnie to get vision until she told her.

"Okay?" Bonnie mumbled raising her eyebrow at her friend. A little hurt Elena pulled away from her like that. "Are you okay Elena?"

"I'm fine. Come on let' not be late" Elena gave her a reassuring smile before heading in the direction of the class.

.

.

.

Elena sat in between the two watching the professor talk about witches. She wasn't really paying any attention to the teacher instead focused her attention keeping her skin away from Bonnie. She knew she had made alarms go off in Bonnie's head when she yanked away from her touch like she did. Sighing she smoothed out the skirt of her dress.

"What was that about back there?" She looked up to find Damon leaning over closer to her. His eyes were on the teacher but she knew he was paying attention her.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked shifting her attention back forward.

"I'm talking about yanking away from Bonnie like you did." He suggested causing her shift in her seat but not looking at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Elena lied keeping her nerves in control. High heart rate would tell him she was lying. And she really didn't need Damon digging into it. "I didn't notice I did that." She offered picking at the fabric of her sweater.

"Is something wrong?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her. Finally she turned towards him with a sigh.

"Nothing's wrong. I just forgot I had to do something today." She shrugged. She actually hadn't forgotten about it. She had stayed up all night thinking about having to go to the manor to give Klaus her blood. She wasn't sure if it was healthy for her to be giving large amount during pregnancy. She just figured as long as he didn't take that much she'd be okay. But a small part of her wondered if she did tell him, if he wouldn't take any at all.

If he would actually care for the baby. He had a way of surprising them. Maybe he could care about the baby. She cleared her thoughts focusing back on the conversation.

"I was supposed to go give some blood to Klaus for saving Stefan yesterday. It must have slipped my mind." She shrugged turning her attention back forward towards the professor.

"Your memory must be going if you let _that _slip your mind." He suggested causing her to shrug again.

"Yeah well when you got vampire hunters to worry about blood donating isn't that important." She whispered getting a look from Bonnie telling them to be quiet. She nodded before turning back to Damon. "We can talk about it later."

.

.

.

She didn't know how she got herself into this again. Sitting in the middle of a party with the smell of liquor making her sick. She had lost Damon and Bonnie somewhere in the crowd a while ago. After a while of convincing Damon had talked both of them into going to the college party. It took more convincing for her to dress as a prostitute. The corset was a little tight and made her feel like she couldn't breathe. Standing up from her spot, she placed her hand over her mouth. The smell of alcohol getting to her now, making her stomach sick. She pushed her way through the crowd outside before taking a breath of fresh air. She gagged kneeling down beside the nearest bushes. She held her stomach the nauseous feeling making a little light headed.

"I know that look." She heard a soft voice giggle from behind her. She quickly looked around finding a girl behind her holding text books. Shifting her books to one hand, she offered Elena her hand. Elena accepted the offer allowing the woman to pull her to her feet.

"Thank you." Elena whispered taking in the girl's features. Her black hair was pulled into a messy bun with pieces framing her face. From the look of it, Elena figured she was about 5'3. She was a little petite girl who looked to be a freshman in high school not college. She was wearing an oversized sweater that hung off her shoulder with some light blue jean shorts. A green bag hung from her shoulder. Her green eyes shined with kindness as she offered her hand again.

"My name's Jessica." She smiled as Elena shook her hand.

"Elena."

"I haven't seen you around here before. You new around here?" Jessica asked hugging her books to her chest.

"Just visiting. You know thinking about going here next year." Elena shrugged dusting the dirt from her dress. Jessica looked down at the blood on Elena's neck before smiling.

"Some friends grab you to the party?" She asked nodding towards the house Elena had just ran out of.

"You could say that." Elena offered she remembered her words from a moment ago and gave her a confused look. "What did you mean a minute ago when you said I know that look?" The question caused Jessica to lightly laugh showing her perfect white teeth. She smiled raising an eyebrow at the brunette.

"You're pregnant right?" Jessica asked. Elena's eyes widened before she stepped closer to the girl.

"How did you know?" Surely she wasn't a witch and didn't want to downright ask her. Because if she wasn't Elena would look pretty suspicious.

"Because when I pregnant the smell of alcohol made me sick too." The raven haired girl shrugged before nodding towards the road. "You want to get something to eat? I know I used to crave the heck out of some cheese fries." Elena gave her a look of suspicion. Walking off with a stranger wasn't the best idea. As if sensing Elena was a little uncomfortable, Jessica smiled a sweet smile. "You said your friends drug you here, and knowing the kind of parties around here they will be going all night. So I just thought you'd like some company instead of sitting outside by yourself all night."

Looking back at the party, Elena cringed at the thought of having to go back in there. And she really didn't want to sit outside all alone. Turning back towards the girl, she didn't look like somebody who would kill her. She looked a little sweet and she did mention having a kid herself.

"Yeah that'll be great thanks." Elena nodded before they started walking alongside the girl. "How did you know I wasn't some drunken girl throwing up?"

"You didn't smell of liquor and you didn't look drunk you looked sick." Jessica shrugged drumming her fingers against her textbooks. Elena noticed she had a book on biology, psychology, and some other medical book. _She must be studying to be a doctor or nurse._

"You mentioned you were pregnant?" Elena asked. Jessica nodded shifting her book into one arm again before digging into her purse. She pulled out her cell phone before holding it out to Elena. She gently took the phone looking at it. On the background of the phone was a toddler. He looked to be about one. His green eyes sparkled with amazement at the bowl of ice-cream in front of him. But unlike Jessica he had soft blonde curls. Elena smiled at the boy. "He's beautiful. How old is he?"

"Thank you, he's eleven months." Jessica explained placing her phone back into her pocket.

"So you had him in high school?" Elena asked turning her head when a laugh came from behind her. She noticed a couple kissing against a tree and quickly turned back to Jessica.

"Yeah. Had him my senior year."

"Did it make things harder? Like school and college?" Elena asked genuinely wanting to know if she was going to be able to go to college and have a semi normal life.

"Yeah, it was hard at first. But I had my mom. She watches Walter while I'm at school."

"I hope you don't mind me asking but why does she watch him? Why doesn't-" She was cut off by Jessica lightly laughing.

"The father?" Jessica asked raising her eyebrow. After Elena nodded Jessica continued. "Well he didn't want to be part of the baby's life. Actually his exact words were. "I'm not ruining my future, because you made the mistake by trusting your birth control." That was the best thing he even said to me." Elena felt bad for the girl though she didn't say it Elena could tell it hurt her feelings. She just hoped she never ran into the jerk, she'd allow Damon to rip out his throat.

"I'm sorry." Elena whispered placing her hand on Jessica's shoulder. The girl shrugged before nodding towards a café sitting on the other side of the road.

"This place has the best food, have your cravings set in?" Jessica asked opening the door and allowing Elena to walk through. The café looked like a normal café she's see everywhere. The smell of coffee and croissants hit her nose making her softly moan. It smelled so good, much better than the drunken teenagers.

"Not really." Elena shrugged following Jessica to a booth near the big windows. She sat down in front of Jessica picking up the menu.

"Oh so you aren't that far along. How far along are you?" Jessica asked looking over the menu at Elena.

"Two months, I think. I haven't gone to a doctor yet. I found out about it yesterday." She explained looking at the menu.

"So have you told anyone?" She asked now looking at the menu as well. Elena bit her lip nervously before dropping the menu.

"Do you count?" Elena asked sheepishly smiling. Jessica broke out into a grin before they both laughed lightly.

"Okay, have you told anyone besides me?" Jessica asked being more specific. "Like the dad?"

"No, I haven't told him yet." Elena answered shifting in her seat. "I haven't even told any of my friends."

"You're parents?"

Elena felt the familiar hurt in her chest at the mention of her parents. She really did wish they were alive but how would her dad feel about her being pregnant by the hybrid? He would probably be disappointed with her.

"Actually my parents are dead." Elena whispered. At the sentence, Jessica frowned reaching her hand out and placing it on Elena's arm.

"Oh I'm sorry." Elena shrugged as the waitress walked up the table. They both placed their order. Elena ordered a sweet tea with grilled chicken salad. She needed to stay healthy. Once the waitress left Jessica shook her head chuckling.

"You won't be ordering that for long. You'll be ordering the unhealthiest things like a bacon cheeseburger with extra cheese." She explained.

"Since I still have control of my cravings I'm going to eat health while I can." Elena suggested running her fingers along the design the table.

"So do you mind me asking if one of the friends you were with tonight is the father?" Elena frowned shaking her head.

"Actually no. He's not even a friend." Elena frowned deciding maybe Jessica could help her with her inner battle. If she should tell her friends first or Klaus? Sighing, she ran her fingers through her hair taking in Jessica's confused look. "I have a really confusing life."

"I don't mind." Jessica shrugged waving for her to explain.

"I'm having a baby with somebody everyone hates. My friends hate him, I hate him, my brother hates him, heck even his own family hates him." Elena whispered. "The reason I haven't told my friends was because I'm scared if I do they'll hate me for it. And I don't want to tell him because I don't know how he'll react to it. I don't even know who I should tell first."

"Your life does sound confusing but I don't understand why you'd sleep with somebody you hate." Jessica offered as the waitress returned with their drinks. Elena gave her a smile waiting for her to leave before turning to Jessica.

"I don't know either. I was drunk. Really drunk." Elena drew out the last part before take a sip of her tea.

"Is he good looking?" Elena nearly choked on her drink at the question. Her cheeks flared red in embarrassment. Picking up a napkin she wiped the tea that dipped down her chin.

"I guess." She shrugged not looking up from her drink.

"Do you want my opinion on who you should tell first?" Elena's head shot up and she quickly nodded. "Tell the father first. Because trust me you don't want him finding out from one of your friends. He would probably be mad you didn't tell him and somebody else did."

"Is that what happened with you?" Elena asked causing the girl to look down at her own tea. She stirred the straw a frown on her lips.

"Yeah. I told my best friend and she told her boyfriend who happened to be his best friend. When Eric found out through him he started ignoring me, and treating me like a waste of oxygen. And when I finally did talk to him he told that. I keep thinking maybe if I would have told him and talked to him things would be different." Jessica shrugged slowly turning her green eyes to Elena. "You should tell him. Even if you two hate each other a baby can change that. A baby changes a lot. You two might actually be friends."

Elena almost laughed at the thought of her and Klaus being friends. She felt her phone vibrating and dug into her pocket looking for the phone. She tugged it out seeing Bonnie was calling. Sliding her thumb over the screen she answered it before placing it her ear.

"Hey." Elena said into the phone.

"Hey where are you? Me and Damon have been looking for you." Bonnie sounded a little worried and it made Elena smile. Her friends were always worried about her.

"I'm having dinner with my new friend around the corner." She answered smiling at Jessica across from her.

"Are you okay?" She heard Damon asked from the background. Sighing she moved the phone to her other ear.

"Yes, Damon I'm fine. Look guys, I'll meet you at the car in an hour. Okay? Bye." She clicked off the phone before either of them could protest. She wasn't ready to leave and enter the supernatural again. She enjoyed being about to talk to a normal person like this. "My friends worry too much."

"I know what you mean. My mom is always calling me." Jessica giggled.

"Oh, am I keeping you here? If you need to go home I'll understand." Elena said smoothing out her dress.

"No, it's cool. Walter is actually with his dad." Elena creased her eyebrows in confusion opening her mouth to ask what she was talking about. But Jessica noticed the confused look and cut her off. "He's not Walter's biological father. It's hard to explain. I had a best friend who was a guy and we sort of fell in love. He raises Walter like he's his own."

"That's sweet."

"Yeah he's a great guy."

Elena thought about Stefan. Would he be there for her? After everything Klaus has done to him would he be able to forgive Elena for sleeping with the enemy?

"You look like you're trying to make a decision." She looked up noticing she was caught up in her thoughts.

"Sorry." Elena whispered brushing the hair behind her ear. "I think I am going to tell him first. I have to see him later tonight anyways. I might as well tell him then."

"Tell who what?" She jumped at the sound of Bonnie's voice. Quickly she turned around finding Bonnie and Damon were standing behind her. Damon having blood smeared down his chin and neck. She just knew it wasn't fake.

"What are you guys doing here?" Elena asked slightly narrowing her eyes at them sneaking up her. She just hoped they didn't hear any of her conversation. "I thought I told you I'd meet you two at the car."

"Well Bonnie was worried so she came to look for you." Damon announced before Jessica caught his eye. He smirked sliding into the booth next to Elena, pushing her against the window. "Who's your friend?"

"Her names Jessica, and leave her alone Damon. She has a boyfriend." Elena demanded pushing him over with her shoulder. "Jessica this is Damon, and Bonnie. My friends I told you about."

"It's nice to meet you but we should be going Elena. The devil is expecting you soon." She rolled her eyes at Damon's joke. She shoved Damon out of the booth making him stand up. Digging into her pocket, she pulled out some money.

"It was nice meeting you Jessica." Elena sighed tossing the money on the table. "I'll pay for dinner since you had to listen to my blabbering mouth."

"It's okay, Elena. Here" Jessica grabbed a napkin before pulling a pen form her purse. "If you ever need any more advice, just call me." She handed Elena the number before tucking her pen back into her purse.

"Thanks." Elena smiled before walking with Bonnie and Damon towards the door. She waved goodbye before they walked along the road.

"Since when does Elena talk to strangers?" She heard Damon mumble behind her to Bonnie.

"I don't know, but she's been acting really weird today."

"I can hear you." Elena yelled over her shoulder crossing her arms over her chest. She quickly turned around narrowing her eyes at them. "And is it so wrong for me to want a normal conversation with somebody that doesn't involve something supernatural?" She turned back around when they fell silent charging for the car. She didn't expect the tug on her wrist and the gasp to come from behind her. Quickly she turned around to find Bonnie staring at her in horror, her hand wrapped firmly around Elena's wrist. Elena stared at Bonnie seeing the look of betrayal written in the witch's eyes. A look that only meant one thing.

_Bonnie knew._

**What do you think our little witch is going to do?**

**Sorry no Klaus in this chapter but he will be in the next. **

**Review!**


	3. Donating Blood

**Back with the next chapter! I'd like to mention that the chapter updates won't always be this fast.**

**There will be a future Klaus POV. And Klaus will be controlling when it come's to pregnant Elena. There will be some moments of jealously between the both of them. I can't really tell you much without giving away the story. I might take the story to include some of the Originals but I might not. I haven't decided that part yet. Klaus will try to have Elena on a short leash but we all know Elena. She's always trying to make her own decisions. **

**There is going to be a lot of Elena with her friends as well. **

**It's so great that so many people are interested in my story. Love the reviews! I've had the idea for so long and I just waited for somebody else to get the idea and write but nobody never did. So I thought what the hell? I'll write it. This isn't my first fanfiction story. I have a completely different account but I use it for Walking Dead. I just don't like having two different types on one account I don't know why. **

**So here's chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it.**

Quickly, Elena snatched her arm away from the witch. Bonnie looked at Elena as if she had never seen her before. And it was breaking Elena's heart. She shook her head feeling the tears building up. She couldn't cry now. Not with Damon standing there.

"What just happened?" Damon asked looking between the two. Elena's eyes flickered to him before returning to Bonnie. She pleaded with her eyes for her not to say anything. To keep it a secret. _Please Bonnie. I'll explain later._ "Bonnie what did you see?"

"I-" Bonnie began, Elena could see the tears in the girl's eyes. "I didn't see anything. It was all blank." Elena held in the sigh of relief not wanting to give away anything.

"Then what was-" Bonnie quickly cut him off with a shrug.

"I'm not sure. I guess my powers are failing." The witch shrugged before walking around to get into the car. She knew Bonnie's powers have been weakened since they put Alaric to rest. Elena didn't wait for Damon to say anything before she climbed in behind Bonnie. She looked over her shoulder seeing the witch was looking out the window.

"I'm sorry Bonnie." Elena whispered quickly turning around when Damon opened his door. Elena was going to explain herself as soon as she got Bonnie alone. She just needed to explain.

The look on Bonnie's face made Elena's heart crumble. She could see the hurt written in her features. She looked at her as if she was looking at stranger. She pulled her sweater tighter around her trying to keep her feelings in check. She couldn't give herself away to Damon.

.

.

.

The ride to Bonnie's house was silent. Elena stared out the window going over what she was going to say to Bonnie when she got the chance. Bonnie didn't say a word the whole ride. Elena wasn't sure if Damon sensed the tension or if he just had something on his mind but he remained silent as well.

The car pulled to a stop in front of Bonnie's house. Elena climbed out first letting Bonnie out. Bonnie cut her eyes at her as she walked passed. Her lips dropped into a frown as she turned to Damon.

"I'm going to stay the night at Bonnie's tonight." She explained.

"What about meeting Klaus?" He asked her. She looked over her shoulder at Bonnie before turning back to Damon. She needed to talk to her friend before something happened.

"Tell him I'll come tomorrow." She demanded before closing the door. She rushed after Bonnie, behind her she heard Damon's car pull away. She caught Bonnie's wrist trying to stop her.

"Bonnie we need to talk about this." Elena demanded feeling hurt when Bonnie yanked her arm from Elena's.

"No we don't." Bonnie demanded not looking at Elena as she walked away.

"Please, just let me explain." Elena felt the tears in her eyes and didn't try to fight them. "Please." She cried her voice crackling. It caused the witch to stop walking before slowly turning towards her friend.

"What do you need to explain Elena? I saw everything! You're pregnant!" Bonnie yelled. Elena jumped slightly. She bit her lip trying to stop it from trembling. "By him!" Bonnie growled her eyes narrowed at Elena. Elena felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. Bonnie hated her. Her best friend hated her.

"I didn't mean for it to happen." Elena cried before choking up a sob. "I didn't even know it could happen. Please don't hate me Bonnie. I'm so sorry." Elena felt her knees buckle and she landed on the ground. Her hand clutched her stomach as the other clutched her mouth. She sat in the grass crying where everyone could see.

Bonnie's features softened at the sight of Elena crying. She shouldn't have been so angry at the girl for this. She was probably beating herself up as it was. Yes Klaus had done awful things to her but not as much as he did to Elena. Sighing, she walked across her yard placing her arm around Elena's shoulder.

"Come on let's get inside." She whispered helping Elena off the ground and walking her into the house. She set her down on the couch before taking a seat next to her.

"Please don't hate me Bonnie. I'm so sorry." Elena sniffled looking down at her hands in her lap. Sighing, Bonnie wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder.

"I don't hate you. I'm just surprised. I wish you would have told me."

"I was going to tell you tonight but I didn't know how. I found out about it yesterday and there was so much going on. I was scared to tell you." Elena explained wiping the tears with the back of her hand. Her makeup smearing on her hand as she did.

"Well I know now." Bonnie whispered giving her friend a reassuring squeeze.

"What am I going to do Bonnie?" Elena asked placing her head on her friend's shoulder.

"Well first, we're going to find out how this is possible. Second, we need to start looking for spells." Elena snapped her head up looking at her friend.

"Spells? Spells for what?" Elena looking over her friends face in confusion. Bonnie slowly removed her hand before standing to her feet.

"Spells to get rid of it." Elena jumped up looking at her with wide eyes. She wanted to kill it? No she wasn't about to kill her baby. A pang of hurt filled her chest but the anger boiled over crushing the hurt. She felt fire burning in her chest and she was sure it showed on her features. She was furious.

"I am not killing my baby!" Elena growled her fist clenching at her sides.

"You aren't serious? You want to keep his baby? Elena you are having Klaus's baby!" Bonnie yelled causing Elena to shake her head. She couldn't believe she was trying to do this.

"It's mine too!" Elena snapped placing her hand over her flat stomach. "And yes Bonnie I plan on keeping it. Why would you even think about killing it? It's just a baby." Elena wasn't sure if it was or not but when Bonnie suggested they 'get rid of it' something snapped in Elena. She wasn't going to let anything happen to the child not as long as she was breathing. "It might be his but it's a part of me too." Bonnie stepped towards her and immediately Elena stepped back shaking her head.

"I'm not going to hurt you Elena. The only reason I suggested it was because I thought that's why you wanted to tell me." Bonnie sighed sadly her eyes pleading with her friend. "Do you realize what this is going to do to everyone?"

"I know what will happen when everyone finds out. I know everyone will be betrayed but I can't do anything about it. What's done is done. I am not letting anything happen to this baby. I know it's confusing and crazy but I think this happened for a reason." Elena sighed, her anger no longer burning like a forest fire. She slowly sat down on the couch placing her face in her hands.

"And Klaus?" Bonnie asked keeping her spot standing. Elena ran her hands through her hair putting her lips in fine line. After a moment of silence, Elena looked up from the floor to the witch.

"I don't know about him yet. I haven't talk to him but I do plan on telling him." Elena shrugged sadly. She looked a little lost at the moment. A inner battle turning in her head.

"What if he doesn't want it?" Bonnie asked slowly sitting down beside Elena. The brunette slowly turned her attention her hands.

"Then I'll just have to do it on my own." She heard Bonnie sigh causing her to look up at her friend.

"You mean we'll do it on our own." The witch gently smiled and Elena smiled as well because she knew now even if everyone left her she would still have Bonnie. And that was more than she could ask for.

.

.

.

That night Elena stayed the night at Bonnie's. They two girls stayed up most the night looking through old books trying to find how exactly Elena was pregnant. Bonnie didn't bring up getting rid of the baby again. She was after all her best friend and she couldn't let her do it alone. If Elena could be okay with the pregnancy, so could Bonnie. Even if the child belonged to Klaus.

After going through all the books, Elena found nothing. It was impossible, or so they thought, that nobody really wrote anything about a human pregnant by a vampire.

"Nothing about vampire pregnancy." Elena sighed closing the book on her lap.

"Same here." Bonnie said from the other side of the bed. She was laying down across the bottom of the bed while Elena leaned against the headboard. She tossed the book on the ground next the bed before sitting up. "Apparently this had never happened before."

"Wait." Elena gasped sitting forward. She started passed Bonnie before turning to her friend with realization. "That's because he's a hybrid." Bonnie creased her eyebrows in confusion causing Elena to move closer to explain. "Think about it. Klaus is the first hybrid ever. And he just recently unlocked his werewolf side. Maybe that triggered something."

"It makes sense." Bonnie offered. "The reason it's never been done before is because hybrids have just now came to exist." Elena nodded sitting back on her knees. Bonnie looked down in thought before turning her attention back to Elena. "Does that mean Tyler can still have kids?"

Elena thought about it for a moment. Tyler was a hybrid but his werewolf wasn't awakened like Klaus's. But he could still be able to produce children. She didn't know that much about hybrids at the start. Would her child be a hybrid like it's father or a human like it's mother? She really wanted to stop calling the baby an it, but she didn't know the sex either. Shaking her head she turned her attention back to the conversation.

"I'm not sure, maybe. But he's with Caroline and she can't have children so we may never know." Elena shrugged brushing her hair from her face.

"Yeah you're right." The witch said moving next to her. She pulled a book from the side of the bed opening it up. "This book has some things about pregnancy. Not supernatural ones but you know it could help."

"Like a spell for morning sickness and stuff like that?" Elena asked, but Bonnie just shrugged. "That's kind of a waste of magic. I mean doctors can do that now."

"Yeah, that reminds me, when are you going to go to a doctor?" Bonnie asked her eyes on the book as she flipped through it.

"After I tell everyone, and I have to find out if the doctor won't be freaked out by the baby." Elena explained picking up another book. She needed to find something.

"You mean make sure the thing is actually a baby." Elena snapped her head up feeling slightly hurt when Bonnie called the baby a thing. She frowned placing her hand over her stomach. Bonnie caught the motion from the corner of her eye and sat up looking at her friend. Elena was now looking down at her stomach gently brushing her hand over it. "I'm sorry, Elena I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"I know." She whispered still not looking up from her stomach. "I just-" She sniffled before lifting the tank top up. She brushed her fingers over the soft skin. "I just don't like it how you keep calling the baby an it or thing."

"I know, I'm sorry." Bonnie moved closer gently smiling thought Elena couldn't see her. She had said she was going to there for Elena. And here she was making Elena feel bad. "Do you realize how huge this is?" Elena slowly looked up her eyebrows knitted together on her forehead. Bonnie continued to smile. "My best friend is having a baby." Elena weakly laughed wiping her eyes with the back of her hand before turning back to Elena.

"Yeah." Elena smiled before looking down. She gently brushed her fingers along the skin of her abdomen. "I'm having a baby"

"With Klaus." Bonnie reminded her. " You do know you are going to have to tell him." Elena nodded looking back up her friend before sighing. "When?" Elena had thought about it.

"I'm telling him tomorrow."

.

.

.

Elena rolled over jumping when the book fell from her lap slamming against the ground. Groaning she rolled over before sitting up on the bed. She blinked a couple times trying to adjust to the light in the room. First thing she noticed was the witch was gone. Getting off the bed, Elena walked from Bonnie's room looking around for the witch.

"Bonnie?" Elena yawned rubbing her tired eyes.

"I'm in here." Bonnie called out from the kitchen before the sound of clapping dishes hit Elena's hears. She headed in the direction smelling something spicy in the air. She sneezed as she walked into the kitchen, the smell tickling her nose. Bonnie was standing near the cabinet grounding something in a bowl. There was pot behind her boiling something.

"What are you cooking? It smells weird." Elena suggested walking towards the stove. Bonnie smiled turning and pouring whatever she was grounding into the pot.

"I found this really cool spell which didn't need the use of magic." Bonnie shrugged putting the lid back on the pot.

"What does it do?" Elena asked stretching her arms over her head.

"It's a natural prenatal liquid." Elena raised her eyebrow curiously. "What? Since you can't go to the doctor yet, I thought I could at least do this for you." Elena frowned remembering Bonnie couldn't use magic to find out what the baby exactly was. Even when Bonnie suggested the spell of killing the baby last night, she didn't think about the fact she wouldn't be able to perform it.

"I just hope it doesn't taste as bad as it smells." Elena made a face of disgust before something else came to mind. "Do you think I should avoid vervain and wolfs bane?" Bonnie gave her a curious look causing Elena to place her hand on her stomach. "You know baby hybrid and all?"

"What about being compelled?" Bonnie asked as she began grinding something else up.

"I could get a bracelet?" Elena suggested with a shrug. "But I don't think I should consume anything with that in it until I know for sure you know?"

"Well don't worry; this has neither of those in it." Bonnie smiled pouring something into a glass. Its color was brownish green and it looked somewhat thick. She placed the glass in front of Elena and the smell made Elena's stomach lung. She placed her hand over her nose looking at the liquid.

"Do I really have to drink that?" Elena asked, through her hand. Bonnie rolled her eyes before nodding her head.

"It's supposed to help with morning sickness, and stuff like that." She explained pushing the glass closer to Elena. Elena looked down at the cup knowing what Bonnie was saying was the truth. Bonnie wouldn't try to put harm on her especially after the long talk they had last night. Elena trusted her. She moved the hand from her face to the glass picking it up. Her stomach begged her not to drink it but she did. It tasted of dirt, and something tangy. She chugged it until it was gone before placing the glass back down.

"That wasn't that bad." Elena whispered licking her lips. Bonnie pulled the glass closer towards herself before putting it into the sink.

"Well I hope not. You need to drink it at least once a day." Bonnie explained gathering her things. She quickly turned off the stove. "I will make you a week's worth when I get back."

"Where are you going?" Elena asked just now noticing Bonnie was completely dressed when she was still in her pajamas. Well Bonnie's pajamas.

"I have to go meet Shane." Elena raised her eyebrow teasingly. "The professor, Elena."

"Have you been a naughty student?" Elena teased wiggling her eyebrows.

"Aren't you supposed to go meet your baby daddy for blood donation?" Bonnie threw back causing Elena roll her eyes. She jumped off the stool making her way towards the front door.

"I should get home and get a shower before I head over there." Elena suggested picking up her phone and clothes from last night from the couch. She slipped on her shoes at the door.

"Are you going to tell him while you're there?" Bonnie asked as they walked out on the front porch together. Elena nodded remembering the decision she made last night.

"Yes, I am going to tell him." Elena sighed hugging her dress to her chest.

"Okay. Just be careful. Klaus is known to snap and rip a person's head off." Bonnie explained as they walked down the stairs towards Bonnie's car.

"He won't hurt me. I'm his hybrid maker or whatever." Elena sighed. "See you later, Bon."

"I'll call you when you're mixture is done." Bonnie called after her. Elena waved in the air letting her know she heard her. It wasn't the long of a walk from Bonnie's. She made it home in less than ten minutes.

"Jer, I'm home!" Elena yelled as she walked through the front door. She kicked off her shoes before jogging up the stairs. She pushed his door open finding his room empty. "He must be at work." She whispered closing his door back before heading towards her room. She tossed her clothes from yesterday into the hamper before stripping of her clothes. She jumped into the shower washing the night before off her. Deciding to leave her hair wavy, she didn't blow dry it and straighten it. With a towel wrapped around her, she headed for bedroom running her fingers through her hair.

After getting dressed in another dress, she grabbed her phone and keys before heading down. Her nerves were like a roller coaster. She couldn't believe she was going to tell him today. She made it all the way to his driveway before completely questioning herself. Her hands nervously shook against the steering wheel. Though she tried she couldn't stop them from shaking. Her stomach was in knots. Placing a hand over her stomach she tried to calm her nerves.

_I can do this._ She told herself finally getting out of the car. She tugged nervously at the end of her dress as she walked towards the Mikaelson mansion. She paused at the sight of Stefan's car in the driveway. _What is he doing here?_ Her feet stopped moving leaving her standing in the middle of the driveway. _I can't tell him with Stefan here. _She told herself biting down on her lower lip. She still needed to give the blood to him. Taking a deep breath she walked to the door before raising her hand. Softly she knocked on the door before stepping back and waiting. When there wasn't an answer, she pushed the door open. She stuck her head inside looking around before entering. She was about to call out but she wasn't sure who she should ask for. Klaus or Stefan? Deciding she wasn't here for Stefan. She was here to give the blood and tell Klaus about the pregnancy.

"Klaus?" She called out stepping deeper into the house. "Klaus?" She yelled a little louder walking to the entryway way of the sitting room. Were they even here?

"Elena?" She jumped turning around to see Stefan. He looked a little confused to see her there. She should be the one confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I promised Klaus some blood for saving you, what are you doing here?" Elena asked crossing her arms over her chest. She stepped forward but jumped at the sound of the dark chuckling behind her. She jumped moving closer to Stefan.

"Stefan was just here to discuss some business." Klaus smirked looking at Stefan. Elena raised her eyebrow turning to her ex-boyfriend.

"What kind of business?" She asked not sure what to expect. This is the first she heard of Klaus and Stefan hanging out. Damon hadn't said anything neither had Stefan. But recently she felt like everyone was keeping her in the dark. Or was it her keeping them in the dark?

"Don't worry, love." Klaus said grabbing her attention. He stretched out his arm gesturing towards the sitting area. "We have business of our own." She gave a look to Stefan before nodding her head.

"Yes, we do." She whispered before walking passed him into the room. She heard the door open before close behind her. She knew Stefan was no longer around. Her stomach fluttered as she sat down on the sofa. She was alone with him for first time since _that night._ Her legs bounced against the ground and she kept her eyes on the floor. Her hands twisted themselves in the hem of her dress.

"Nervous, love?" She snapped her head up when she noticed he was closer than she thought.

"I don't have a reason to be nervous. It's not my first donation." She spat bitterly her fist twisting in the fabric of her dress. He chuckled, sitting down on the table in front of her. His knees brushed hers causing her back away from the contact.

"Your heart says otherwise." He chuckled holding out his hand for her arm. Sighing she placed her arm into his hand. She shivered when his fingers brushed against her skin. What those hands could do. She knew they were used to kill or caress. Her mind wondered off remembering what those hands were capable off.

"Well I'm not." She responded flinching when he stuck the needle into her arm. She looked down her eyes following the blood as it traveled from her vein to the bag. He moved from the table walking towards the liquor he had sitting on the table. She tore her eyes from the bag looking over the hybrid. Her eyes following his hands as he poured his drink. _Will the baby have his hands?_ She asked herself. _His dimples? Smile? Eyes? Or will the baby have my eyes with a mixture of his hair? _She didn't notice she was staring until he spoke.

"Something you need, love?" He was still looking down but she could see the smirk on his lips. She blushed turning her attention back to the blood bag.

"How long is this going to take?" She asked noticing the bag wasn't even nearly filled.

"Shouldn't be long. Have somewhere to be?" He asked making his way back over to her. She caught sight of a glass from the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she noticed he was offering her a glass. She accepted it turning the glass in her hands.

"Not really." She shrugged running her fingers down the side of the crystal glass. She wished she could take a sip of it to calm her herself down. She needed to get a hold of herself. She was a little surprised when the smell didn't make her sick. _Bonnie's herbs actually work._ She thought before sighing. "I actually need to talk to you about something." Slowly she placed the glass on the table careful not to rip the needle from her arm. He raised his eyebrow at her before leaning back casually.

"And what would the lovely doppelganger need from me?" He asked before taking a sip of the bourbon. She clenched her jaw before placing her hands on her knees.

"I don't need anything from you, Klaus. I just need to tell you something important." She took a deep breath rubbing her legs with her hands. She could do this. Her legs started shaking again as well as her hands.

"You know bourbon will help you with those nerves." He smirked causing her laugh bitterly. She stopped rubbing her legs grabbing the hem of her dress.

"I know it does, yet I can't drink it since I am giving blood." She sighed slowly looking up from her legs to his eyes. She searched his blue eyes before she dropped her head. "And I don't think anything is going to help with these nerves." _Just rip off like a band aid._ She quickly looked up at him. "Klaus, I'm-" She was cut off by the sound of his phone going off in his pocket.

"Excuse me for a moment." He told her digging into his pocket and grabbing his phone. She watched the amused smile appear on his lips as he read the ID. He clicked the button before placing it to his ear. "Hello Stefan."

_Stefan?_ He looked directly into her eyes as if he had read her mind. She felt frozen as he stared in her eyes as he talked to Stefan. Once again her thoughts wondered off to her child. Picturing, a little girl with blonde curls and brown eyes. Or A little boy with brown hair and the soft blue eyes. He clicked off the phone and she didn't realize she missed everything that was going on.

"Why is Stefan calling?" She asked hoping he would tell her.

"He just needs a hybrid. Apparently, your brother has gotten himself into some trouble." Klaus told her typing something on his phone. Elena leaned forward tugging on the cord.

"Jeremy? What happened?" Elena asked patting her dress pockets in the search for her phone. She must have forgotten it in the car. She turned back to the needle thinking about tugging it out. "What's going on with my brother?" She demanded turning back to him. "Get the needle out." She demanded narrowing her eyes at him.

"Jeremy is going to be fine. The hunter has him at the bar in town. Your precious Salvatores are on the way to rescue him." Klaus explained moving from the chair. He sat down his glass and Elena watched his movements.

"I thought the hunter was dead? They'll get themselves killed." She demanded looking up at him. "Please I can come back later and give you the rest. Let me go."

"Stefan wants me to keep you here." Klaus told her reaching down and gently pulling the needle from her arm. She wrapped her hand around the spot slowly moving to her feet.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing while my brother is in trouble." She stated moving towards the door. She jumped when Klaus appeared in front her. She took a step back narrowing her eyes.

"Sorry, love but Stefan doesn't want you interfering." She narrowed her eyes crossing her arms over her chest.

"You can't keep me here; I know you won't hurt me." She demanded making move to go around him. His hand caught her upper arm pulling her back.

"What makes you think I won't hurt you?" He smirked tightening his grip on her arm. She yanked at his grip.

"Because you need me for blood." She explained trying to push his hand from her arm.

"Just because I wouldn't kill you, doesn't mean I won't hurt you." Her eyes widened. He couldn't hurt her, he might hurt the baby. She started panicking yanking against his hold.

"No, you can't. You don't understand." She panicked pulling on her arm. He released his grip causing her to stumble backwards. She quickly caught herself not wanting to slip on the step. She landed against the arch clutching her stomach wanting to protect the baby. Her hands trembled as she moved them around her stomach. She hadn't hit that hard but it still scared her. Sighing she clutched her stomach leaning her head back against the wall.

"You'll be alright, love" He chuckled walking passed her into towards his drink. She narrowed her eyes as he picked it up sipping it.

"Do you realize what you could have done?" She yelled pushing from the wall. She stepped down into the sitting area. He ignored her keeping his back to her. She clenched her fist at her sides. She wanted nothing more than to hit him in the back of the head with her fist. "You stupid son of a-" She cut off by a hand going around her throat. She winced as her back was harshly slammed against the ground. He hovered over her pinning her beneath him. Instantly, her hands wrapped themselves around his arm choking her. She couldn't breathe. She pushed against his chest with her knees not caring the movement made her dress rise.

"You've been testing my patience, Elena" He smirked causing her start crying. Tears ran down her cheeks. She didn't know what would happen if he continued to cut off her air.

"Klaus-" She choked out her grip loosening on his wrist. She felt herself being picked up from the ground moving her face closer to his.

"You need to know your place, doppelganger. Just because you know I won't kill you doesn't mean I can't do far worse. I'll make you beg to die." He growled. She thrashed against his hold her legs kicking against the ground. Her dress rising around her waist as she did. But she didn't care all she care about was the baby inside her. He lifted her up more and she knew he was going to slam her down again. She started shaking her head in protest.

"Stop you'll hurt the baby." She choked out. Her nails digging into his skin trying to get him to loosen his grip. She felt his grip loosen a little allowing her to get some oxygen into her lungs.

"What baby?" He asked narrowing his eyes slightly. She looked up at with tear filled eyes.

"Our baby."

**I know another cliffhanger! I am so sorry! **

**Bonnie was a little OOC, but I didn't want Elena to have to go through everything alone. She accepts Elena decision because she's her best friend. Bonnie doesn't like the idea of her having Klaus's child but she wants to stand behind Elena. And since Elena was okay with it, she knew she could be too. **

**Also, Bonnie lost a lot of her power when they put Alaric to rest. She's working with Shane to try to regain them it's the same has in season 4 but I missed it up a little.**

**If you have any questions, just ask.**

**What do you think going to happen next?**

**Review! **


	4. Side Effects

**Back with the latest chapter.**

**Thank you for the all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I am loving the attention on this story! I love that you love the story and are finding it amazing(:**

**I know a lot of you want to know if Elena will continue and go to college or be home schooled by Klaus. I haven't exactly decided on that yet. I'd think it was be entertaining to have Klaus or Rebekah try to teach her some things. Knowing The Originals class wouldn't always be easy for Elena. haha. Also I am not sure what sex the baby will be but I am leaning towards her having a girl. Daddy's little girl? No? Haha. On the subject about Elena living with Klaus, I am leaning towards that idea but I don't know yet. I just figure it out as I go along most the time.**

**I know Elena & Klaus don't have that much in common but in my opinion neither did he and Caroline. I will find ways for them to bond through the baby and other complications. I can't say for sure if he'll chase after her like he did with Caroline. I don't want to give away the story. Also I will say the rest of the groups reactions will be different from Bonnie's. I can't have everyone accept her? Where would be the fun in that? **

**I can't say anymore. I think I've said to much already!**

**I'm just going to shut up, and let you read! Enjoy!**

She wasn't expecting the chuckle that came from above her. His grip loosened as she quickly distanced herself away from him. Her hand touched her throat knowing it was going to be sore later. She coughed trying to get more oxygen in her lungs. He continued to laugh as Elena struggled to breath. Her eyes narrowed as she slowly removed her hand from her throat. She met eyes with him seeing the amusement in his features.

"You can't be serious, love." He chuckled down at her. He stopped laughing his lips curling into a smile before looking down at her stomach. Uncomfortable by his gaze, she laid her hand over her stomach. "Though now that you pointed it out; I do hear another heartbeat along with yours." He cocked his eyebrow a smirk replacing the smile. "Now do tell Elena, who is the real father?"

"You are." She snapped her brown eyes glaring up at the man. She couldn't believe he had laughed at her.

"You are mistaken, love, I can't produce children." He told her still somewhat amused.

"You're the only person I've been with since Stefan left with you last year." She demanded causing the smirk to slowly fade from his lips. She fixed her dress moving to her feet. She couldn't stay here trying to convince him while Jeremy was in trouble. There was always time for that. "It's yours."

"That's bloody ridiculous. Vampires can't produce children. You should know that."

"You're right vampires can't, but you aren't exactly a vampire now are you?" She demanded causing him to narrow his eyes slightly. "I've looked up the symptoms I have, they match up with the time period. From my calculations, I'm somewhere around seven weeks, and that's when we sleep together." She mentally cringed at the last part. He narrowed his eyes at her but she didn't back down and kept her glare just as fierce.

"For all I know you could have slept with someone else that night." He snapped harshly. She shook her head taking a step back.

"I wouldn't-" She cut herself off biting down on her lower lip. "We both know I didn't. You are the father, Klaus" He started laughing again. Her fists clenched at her sides. Her knuckles turning white from the grip.

"Is that what you came to tell me, I was going to be a father?" He asked she could pick up on amusement in his voice and his mouth turned into smirk. "If so you can leave I have no use for a child."

"What?" She asked a little surprised. She wasn't sure why but the comment hurt her feelings. She held back the tears not wanting to show he had actually gotten to her. "But- I don't understand." She whispered shaking her head.

"What don't you understand, love?" He asked teasingly cocking his eyebrow.

"How you are like this!" She snapped her voice a little hoarse from the sadness. "You are supposed to be about family!" She bit her lip again feeling the tear roll down her cheek. _It's the hormones. Not him. _She told herself wiping the tear away with the back of her hand.

"You seem upset that I don't care about your child."

"It's the hormones." She snapped dropping down on the couch. She placed her face in her hands. She should have known. Why did she think he'd actually care? She was a fool. Slowly she looked up dropping her hands into her lap. "But no I'm not upset you don't care about _my _child."

"Look on the bright side, love. You get to lie to your friends about the father, which I'm sure you wanted to do in the first place." He told her turning his back to her and picking up her glass before downing the whole drink.

"I wasn't going to lie. I have nothing to hide." She whispered rubbing her legs nervously. "I'm going to tell them… wait how did you know I haven't told anyone?"

"Honestly, do you think they would let you anywhere near me after they find out you're carrying my child." He chuckled, his back still turned towards her. "And I'm sure you all would be too busy trying to get rid of it for you to come give blood."

"It's not an it!" Elena snapped causing him to look over his shoulder at her. "And I'm not getting rid of the baby! I don't care what they think but I am having this baby with or without their support." His eyes narrowed slightly before he turned completely towards her.

"You want to keep it knowing it belongs to me?" He asked she couldn't pin point the emotion on his face.

"I could care less who it belongs too. It's my baby." She snapped crossing her arms over her chest.

"And if I were to want a part of the baby's life?" She turned towards him in surprise her mouth hanging open. "Would they accept having me in your life?"

"They wouldn't really have a choice." She whispered. She wasn't sure what to expect now. One moment he didn't want it the next he did? Or was he just playing with her?

"And you? Could you accept having me in your life?"

"I was going to have you there before what's the difference now? Having the baby doesn't change the fact you still need my blood for hybrids." She told him searching his eyes. She slightly narrowed her eyes in suspicion before moving a little closer. "What happened to 'I have no use for a child'?"

"I never said I wanted it. I was simply asking you a question." He told her.

"So you don't want a part of the baby's life?" She asked creasing her eyebrows together.

"I didn't say that either." He smirked seeing the confused look on her face.

"You're making no sense." She groaned pushing herself up from the couch. "I don't have time for this. Jeremy needs me."

"You honestly don't believe I'm going to allow you to leave knowing you are putting that child at risk." She narrowed at her eyes at the smirk.

"I'm not letting my brother die either."

"I'm sure your Salvatores have it handled by now." Klaus shrugged as she took a step closer towards the door. She looked over her shoulder scolding at him.

"You don't care remember? So don't try and act like you do. Don't use my baby as an excuse to keep me here when the truth is you don't want to lose your hybrid maker." She snapped before walking towards the door. She was a bit surprised when he didn't try to stop her. Opening the door she took one last look at him. "And I wasn't upset, I was disappointed." And with that she was gone.

.

.

.

Her heart was pounding in her ears as she ran towards the Mystic Grill. She couldn't lose Jeremy not like this. Not when she hadn't gotten the chance to tell him he was going to be an uncle. The hunter was supposed to be dead. Why hadn't anyone told her he was still alive? Her pace slowly down as she starting getting closer to the building. She hadn't really thought it through. What was she supposed to do? She wasn't a vampire, she was a human. But he killed vampires. Would she be okay since she was human? Jeremy was human.

She wanted to keep her child safe yet here she was rushing into a dangerous situation the first chance she got.

"Just put the gun down." She snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of the voice from outside. Her hand grabbed the door as she placed her ear against the door wanting to listen. "And let Jeremy go." It was Stefan. She pushed the door open going inside. She paused at the sight of the hunter pointing his gun at Jeremy. Who was standing on something beeping. Whatever it was she knew it wasn't a good thing. She couldn't see Stefan anywhere from where she was standing. She felt the tears building up but pushed them back. Crying wouldn't do anything for anyone.

"Please." She said grabbing his attention. He turned pointing his gun at her. She placed her hand over her stomach protectively. The motion going unnoticed by her brother. "Don't hurt him." He turned the gun back to Jeremy.

"Step any closer, he's dead." The hunter, Connor demanded. Jeremy looked look at her she could see the frightened look in his eyes.

"Elena, get out of here!" Her brother yelled but she shook her head. She wasn't leaving him.

"He's the only family that I have left. Just-" she choked up her hand tightening on her stomach. "Just let him go."

"You hear that your girl's watching. I will shot the boy right in front of her!" Connor yelled she knew he was talking to Stefan. She wasn't even sure what was going on and why her brother was brought into this situation. She was tired of her and her family being drug into things like this. She shook her head not wanting to think about that right now. She needed to focus. Save Jeremy, and try not to get hurt in the process was her plan. "On the count of three." He yelled causing Elena to bite down nervously on her lip. No she couldn't do anything. She looked at Jeremy. Panic rushed through her and tears prickled her eyes. "One!" She needed to think she needed to get Jeremy off that mat. She needed- "Two!" She sucked in her breathe not wanting to hear what came next.

From the corner of her eye, she watched Stefan slowly stand up from the spot he was hiding. She released the breath she was holding taking a step closer to Jeremy. She felt a gust of wind beside her before Connor was slammed into the ground. A gun shot rang out and she heard Jeremy grunt in pain. She turned to Jeremy seeing him clutching his stomach. _He's been shot. _Blood leaking through his fingers from the wound dripping on his feet and the mat.

"Jeremy!" She screamed in horror.

"Elena, take cover!" Stefan yelled before grabbing Jeremy from the mat and both of them crashing over a table. She quickly ducked behind the entryway pressing her back against the wall. She crouched down shielding her stomach best she could. Her hands covered her ears. Her body jumped when the loud explosion came from behind her. The walls shook and she could hear things flying and hitting the walls. Shuffling to her feet, she looked around the corner searching the ground for her brother.

"Jeremy?" She yelled the smoke from the explosion making it difficult for her to see. She caught sight of something from the corner of her eye. Shocked, she stepped out looking down at the two men on the ground. _It was him. _She thought seeing Klaus pinning Connor to the ground by his throat. He was the one who stopped Connor. He looked up from the hunter meeting eyes with her. Her breath caught in her throat as his gaze moved down her body. _He's making sure I'm okay._ She told herself before turning her gaze from the two to find Stefan and her brother. _He needs my blood that's the only reason._

"Jeremy?" She called out again. She felt a gush of wind and something moved from the corner of her eye. Afraid the hunter might have escaped from Klaus she turned back towards them. The hunter was gone leaving Klaus standing there alone. He brushed off the ashes from his sleeve before looking at her.

"Elena." She quickly snapped her attention in the direction of the voice.

"Jeremy!" She caught sight of a blood covered shoe. She rushed over dropping down beside him. Her heart dropped at the sight of all the blood. "Oh god, Jer." There was so much blood. She slowly moved his hand to see where he was hit.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked looking over his sister. She nodded before sniffling. Her fingers wrapped around his. She didn't care about all the blood she was getting all over herself.

"Yeah I will be as soon as I save you." She sniffled, using her free hand to wipe away the tear that had fallen. She looked around for Stefan knowing he needed some vampire blood. He was gone. Biting her lip she turned back to Jeremy. A hand landed on her shoulder making her slightly jump. Slowly she tore her eyes from Jeremy to the hybrid standing behind her. "What?" She asked slightly narrowing her eyes at him. What was he even doing there? He removed his hand from her shoulder bringing it to his lips. His eyes flashed gold and his fangs appeared. He bit his wrist before kneeling down beside them.

"Open your mouth, little Gilbert." He instructed as Elena stared at him with a blank expression. Her lips pressed into a fine line not wanting it to hang open in amazement. _He's going to save Jeremy._ Jeremy opened his mouth allowing Klaus to feed him some of his blood. Elena sat there staring at Klaus with confusion written all over her features. _Why was he here? And why is he saving Jeremy? _He confused her. Was he there to protect her? The thought kept making its way into her head. She turned her attention from him to her brother. She moved Jeremy's hand to see the hole was now healed. Klaus removed his wrist but stayed crouched down beside them.

"Thank God." Elena sadly smiled. She threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. Jeremy was okay. She pulled away taking her brother's face in her hands. "Next time watch where you step." She teased sadly causing him to roll his eyes. She quickly turned back to Klaus pulling her hands from her brother's face. "What happened to the hunter?"

"I killed him" She snapped her attention in the direction of Damon's voice. _Where did he come from? _She asked herself moving to her feet along with the hybrid. Both brothers were both now in the room looking at them with a questioning look.

"What do you mean you killed him?" Klaus hissed walking passed Elena towards the brothers. Shouldn't he be happy the hunter was dead? They didn't have to worry about him anymore.

"He was a problem, I handled it." Damon demanded with an eye roll. Elena flinched when Damon's back was slammed against the wall on the other side of the room.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Klaus growled pushing Damon up the wall by his throat.

"Stop!" Stefan demanded. "He doesn't know."

"He's ruined everything!" The hybrid growled not taking his eyes from Damon. Elena quickly rushed to Stefan's side.

"I did what needed to be done. The hunter was trying to kill everyone." Damon choked out from his spot on the wall. Elena was lost. She didn't understand anything at the moment.

"You've caused me a problem. A problem you're going to fix." Klaus hissed tightening his grip on the vampire's throat.

"No way." Damon spat narrowing his eyes. Elena gasped when Klaus's free hand went into Damon's chest.

"Damon!" Elena yelled making a move to his side but Stefan caught her wrist pulling her to a stop.

"We'll find another hunter." Stefan demanded his hand still holding Elena's wrist. She slowly removed her arm from his. "Just give us time, we'll find another one."

"Oh I know you will." Klaus hissed before he let out a light chuckle. "But mark my words; Damon will regret killing that hunter." Elena waited for Klaus to remove his hand with or without Damon's heart in his hand. Slowly Klaus removed his hand from Damon's chest, no heart. She let out a sigh of relief when Klaus released his throat. Klaus looked over his shoulder giving her one last look before he was gone. Stefan helped his brother to his feet once the hybrid was no longer around. Elena crossed her arms before stepping forward.

"I think you two need to start talking."

.

.

.

There was a cure. A cure. Her mind couldn't wrap itself around the words Stefan had said to her. She was washing Jeremy's blood from her hands in one of the bathrooms at the boardinghouse. The hunter had a tattoo that was a map. What did the map lead to? A cure for vampirism. Something about the hunter being part of the five and he being the legacy of a vampire killing cult. She hadn't paid much attention after Stefan informed her there was a cure. The way he looked at her with so much hope made her heart flutter.

_"I can be human again Elena." _

The way he said it made her heart twist in guilt. Because when he said that she heard _"We can have a life Elena. A human life."_

Now the hunter was dead. They would have to find a new one for them to be able to find the cure for Stefan. But one thing she couldn't wrap her mind around was why did Klaus want it? Why was the Original helping Stefan find it? He never did anything that didn't benefit him so why do it?

More importantly, she wanted to know why he came to help them today. He could have just let Jeremy die earlier. Yet he didn't. He fed him his blood. _He probably wants some more blood. _She told herself watching the water and blood swirl down the drain.

_"For all I know, you could have slept with somebody else that night." _The words made her blood boil. He knew better than that. They woke up together! When would she have slept with somebody else? She shouldn't have said anything. _He didn't care_ she told herself drying her hands off on a towel. He said so himself. Sighing she tossed the towel to the hamper before walking out the room.

Her phone vibrated before beeping. She pulled her phone out sliding her thumb of the screen.

_I'm done with the rest of the mixture. I'll stop by in a couple minutes to give it to you._

_From: Bonnie _

_Message Delivered: 7:48 P.M._

She continued to walk down the hall typing her reply.

_Okay, I'm at Stefan's but I'm about to leave. I'll text you when I get home._

_Message Sent._

She placed her phone back into her pocket before walking into the living room. She grabbed her jacket from the couch catching the sight of Damon from the corner of her eye. He was sitting with his back to her staring at the fireplace. She pulled her jacket on before buttoning it up.

"Hey have you seen Stefan?" Elena asked pulling her hair out from under the jacket.

"It's always been Stefan." Elena creased her eyebrows at his answer. What was he talking about? She stepped forward trying to see if he had been drinking. Maybe a little too much.

"Damon, are you okay?" Elena asked watching the fire cast a shadow on his features. The flames flickered in his narrowed eyes.

"What do you want from me?" He snapped causing her to jump back a little. He stood up turning his attention towards her. "You and Elena always want something from me, but when you get it you run right back to Stefan. Everyone loves Stefan."

"Damon, it's Elena!" Elena demanded feeling a chill run down her spine. What was wrong with him? Where was this coming from? He flashed in front of her grabbing her by the arm. She struggled against his hold. "Stop Damon. Stefan!" She screamed fighting against his hold.

"Shut up Katherine." Elena's eyes widened in horror. Oh no, he thought she was Katherine. She shook her head placing her free hand on his arm. She tried pushing his arm from hers.

"It's Elena." She demanded pulling at his grip again. This wasn't good. She knew if he thought she was Katherine. He could hurt her or the baby. She needed to get away from him or get through to him.

"Stop." He demanded yanking her towards him. She hissed at the discomfort that came from her shoulder when he pulled her too hard.

"Stefan!" Finally he appeared in the doorway looking between the two. "There's something wrong with Damon. He thinks I'm Katherine." Elena explained as Stefan tried to break Damon's hold on her.

"Damon, you're hurting Elena. Elena not Katherine." Stefan explained pulling his brother's hand from her. Elena quickly backed away from him not wanting him to accidently hurt her. She watched as Damon started yelling at people who weren't there. Stefan tried to calm him down but it wasn't working. Quickly Stefan snapped his brother's neck. Damon landed on the ground at his feet.

"We need to lock him in the cellar until we find out what is going on" Stefan explained seeing Elena's expression. She nodded following him to the cellar. Damon was thrown over his shoulder.

"Why is he hallucinating?" Elena asked standing outside the door of the cellar while Stefan walked inside.

"We don't know for sure he was hallucinating Elena." Stefan sighed, laying his brother down on cot.

"He was talking to people who weren't there, Stefan." Elena demanded cocking her eyebrow. "And he called me Katherine."

"It's a minor side effect of killing a hunter." Elena and Stefan turned their attention to the voice coming from up the stairs. Standing there leaning against the door frame was Klaus. His arms were crossed over his chest as his lips curled into a smirk. "I did say your brother would regret killing the hunter."

"So you knew this would happen." Elena mumbled narrowing her eyes slightly. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I'd thought it be more entertaining to watch you figure out for yourselves." He smirked causing her to roll her eyes.

"How do we fix him?" Stefan asked looking through the hole at his brother.

"You don't 'fix' him. But you do keep him away from sharp objects. He'll have the need to kill himself." Klaus stated casually causing Elena to bit down on her lower lip. Kill himself? She shook her head pulling out her phone.

"I'm calling Bonnie. Maybe she can do something." She paused remembering she was supposed to be meeting Bonnie. She placed her phone back in her jacket. "I'm supposed to meet her at my house. I have to go." She turned back to Stefan placing her hand on his arm. "Call me if anything happens to him, okay?" He nodded before she removed her hand. "I'll call you when I find something."

"Good, I'd like to ask the witch something as well." He smirked pushing off the doorway before motioning towards the door. "Shall we?"

"Elena is not going anywhere with you." Klaus looked at Elena as if saying 'Told you so'. She bit down on her lip realizing he had been right. They barely liked her around him now. They'd be much worse when they found out she was pregnant. She sighed once again placing her hand on Stefan's bicep.

"It's okay Stefan. He won't hurt me." She whispered but Stefan didn't take his eyes from the hybrid. His green eyes narrowed slightly. She sighed giving him a reassuring squeeze. "I'll be okay." She told him before heading towards the door. She walked passed Klaus heading for the front door. She could hear his footsteps following shortly behind her. It wasn't until they were both outside when he finally spoke.

"You see, love, that is why I was aware you didn't tell him." He chuckled from behind her. She quickly turned around pointing her finger at him.

"What the hell do you want? Why are you even here?" She hissed under her breath still pointing her finger at his chest.

"Can't a guy just drop in to visit his favorite doppelganger?" He asked cocking his eyebrow. She narrowed her eyes before crossing her arms over her chest.

"You don't visit. Show up, yes. Visit, no." Elena stated before raising her eyebrow. "Tell me why you are really here and why you wanted to get me alone?" He cocked his eyebrow causing her to her roll her eyes. "I'm not stupid. I know you didn't want to see Bonnie."

"I came to make sure the Salvatore didn't harm you." He told her before walking passed her towards her car. She stood there in disbelief before shaking her head and turning towards him. He should have known Stefan wouldn't allow Damon to kill her or hurt her.

"Why are you really here?" She asked chasing after him. He opened the passenger's door for her but she stopped to stand beside the door.

"Is it so unbelievable that I came to check up on you?" He sighed, standing beside the door with his hand still laying on the open door.

"Yes." She nodded slowly uncrossing her arms. She looked between him and the open door. Realization dawned on her and she narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Stefan wouldn't have let anything happen to me. But it wasn't me you were worried about. You were afraid something would happen to the baby, weren't you?" He opened his mouth to protest but she quickly cut him off. "You don't have to act like you don't care. If you want the baby then just say it."

"I do have to keep the Petrova bloodline going, Elena." He shrugged but it didn't stop her from smiling inside. _He wants the baby. _She told herself before nodding towards him.

"Right, it has nothing to do with the fact you actually care." She said sarcastically before climbing in the car.

"It has nothing to do with that." He smirked before closing the door.

She looked down at her stomach before softly smiling at herself.

_Yeah we'll see about that._

**I hope that was the reaction everyone was wanting! But I didn't want him to be okay with it completely. Because with him you never know. But he won't be like that the whole story. We will have moments of caring Klaus and not so caring Klaus. He will want to protect Elena a lot and Elena won't allows appreciate it. Klaus will control her a lot. In this chapter you see a tiny bit of it but it gets worse as the pregnancy progresses. **

**But anyways, any questions ask away!**

**What did you think of the chapter? **

**Review!**


	5. The Curse

**I AM SO SORRY!**

**Man, it has been quiet a while since I've updated this story! Somebody said a month? I am so embarrassed! I can't believe I felt you guys hanging for so long. But writer's block kicks my ass at times. I hope everyone accepts my apology for the delay. But I am back with this new chapter.**

**Now on to the reviews... Woah! I did not expect this much attention on this story! Honestly I didn't! But I am loving it! I am so thrilled you all like my story and my writing. I am not brilliant but it's awesome you think I am! & some moment of the story they'll sped up but then I'll rip the rug out from underneath you, hehe. & No you can't have Klaus with out him being bad ass. I love him soooo much! I'll start trying to make the chapters longer if I can. & I am leaning on Elena having a girl.**

**Klaroline isn't my favorite couple. I'll be honest with you all. I am not fan at all. I agree that he should have felt something for Elena due to her being Tatia's doppelganger. & thank you I wanted him to be confused by it just as much as her.**

**I don't think Klaus has had time to get something up his sleeve but he doesn't have something on his mind about her and the baby. & Elena will be telling Stefan about the baby if somebody else doesn't tell him first... hehe**

**Controlling Klaus appears in this chapter. A little of it anyways. And I have actually planned a trip with the two that's gonna come later in the chapters. He still has to make hybrids. You know to protect his baby and doppelganger am I right?**

**Will Klaus and Elena have sex after the baby? I can't really answer that but I can tell you that it if they do it probably won't be to breed. Or for her to have more children.**

**In this chapter you'll find out if Jeremy is gonna be the hunter. So you'll have to read. But yeah I sort of wanted the original plot but with a huge twist. Human pregnant Elena is a huge twist, am I right? haha**

**And yeah actually I have a document on my labtop with all my ideas for the story. I write scenes a head of time sometimes they go it sometimes they don't. But I think it'll be fun playing with these characters.**

**I'm no sure on if Klaus with stalk her and stuff but he will protect her. It shows in this chapter actually. She doesn't expect it but she grows to get used to it as the story progesses.**

**On the subject of Klaus's POV. It will come later in the story. His character is hard! But I will try my best on it!**

**I will be giving Klaus those sweet random moments. But they may not last long. There might or might not be a scene where he feels the baby move inside of her. I haven't decided if he is gonna be that way or not yet.**

**Twins? That would be pretty cool! And yes I want her to have a girl for that exact reason!**

**Anyways. Thank you all for following, favoriting, and reviewing on the story. It's exciting that everyone loves the story so far! I know it took a while to update but I really did try. I wrote this chapter six different ways and times lol**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LOVE! You shall read!(:**

It was strange for her to see him driving her car. Even weirder she was sitting in the same car with him. Her fingers tapped against her thigh. Her eyes focused on the road ahead. He was silent but she could see him looking at her from the corner of his eye. A smirk was on his lips as if he knew something she didn't. Which she was sure he did. He always did. Her phone vibrated from her jacket pocket. Thinking it was Stefan she quickly pulled it out reading the message.

_Stefan called me about Damon. Me and Jer are heading to meet Shane. He might know something. I'll call you when I find something out._

_Bonnie_

"Bonnie just texted me. She said Stefan called her. Her and Jeremy are heading to find out what that guy Shane knows. They'll let us know." Elena sighed as she typed a reply on her phone. Once done she looked up from her lap to see her house coming into view. She almost sighed in relief. She did not want to be in the car anymore with him.

He pulled in front of house before throwing the car into park.

"I'm sure the witch will find something to help the elder Salvatore. Maybe a spell that'll kill him without pain." Klaus smirked causing Elena to narrow her eyes.

"Damon isn't going to die." She demanded pulling her keys from the car. She quickly climbed out slamming the door behind her. She couldn't believe somebody could be so- She knew he was lying about not caring about the child. She just knew he was. There was something about the way he came to check up on her. Or maybe it was her who wanted him to care. Was it so wrong for her to want her child to be loved by everyone? Even the sadistic hybrid.

When she reached the door she found it unlocked. Knowing she had bigger problems than a simple break in she continued inside. Pulling her jacket off, she tossed it on the couch before heading for the kitchen. It wasn't until Klaus spoke from behind her that she stopped to turn towards him.

"Forgetting something love?" He asked standing outside her door hold. She couldn't help but smirk at it. For once she had the advantage. Crossing her arms over her chest, Elena lightly tapped her chin as if in deep thought.

"Not that I can think off." She shrugged before smirking at him.

"I'm not in the mood for games, Elena. Invite me in." He told her but she could see the slight amusement of his face.

"Oh you mean that." She said drawing out the word 'oh'. "No." She stated, blankly.

"You'll let me inside your trousers, but not inside your house. That doesn't seem very fair, now does it love?" Her smile dropped turning into a glare. The smirk now on his lips instead of hers. She rolled her eyes before turning on her heel and walking into her kitchen. She should have seen that coming. She didn't hear footsteps on her porch and she knew he was still standing at the door. Did he honestly believe she would invite him in after that smart ass remark? She snorted pulling a bottle of water from the fridge. She walked back out holding the bottle to see him still standing there.

"I'd shut the door but I'm sure you'd just knock or knock it down. And honestly I'm tired of fixing my house because of temperamental vampires. " Elena told him twisting the cap off the bottle before placing it to her lips. She watched the smirk twist on his lips. Raising an eyebrow curiously, she pulled the bottle from her lips. "What?"

"Do tell Elena, when is the last time you consumed vervain?" Her body stiffened and she gulped nervously. His smirked deepened as she quickly looked away.

"Don't you dare think about it!" She snapped shielding her eyes with her arm.

"So I'll take that as you haven't in quiet a while." He chuckled but she didn't dare look at him. Instead she stepped back into the kitchen out of view.

"Of course I haven't! It might hurt the baby." She yelled placing her bottle of water on the bar before digging through drawers. All she needed was a small piece. She could place it on her somewhere until she made a bracelet or necklace. He fell silence the only sound was drawers opening and slamming. Frantically she dug through each one praying to find some vervain. "Damn it." She snapped pushing the last drawer closed.

"Having trouble finding vervain love?" He chuckled from the front door. She rolled her eyes pushing the hair from her face.

"Shut up before I turn the sprinklers on." She snapped trying to think of where she would leave some vervain. Did she even have anymore?

"I won't compel you if you invite me in Elena." She snorted loudly wanting him to caught it.

"Yeah right. Maybe I'll just stand in here." She threw back sliding down to sit on the ground. It was going to be a long night. She placed her legs out in front of her.

"Stop being so stubborn and invite me in Elena. We both know you'll have to do sooner or later." Klaus demanded from the other side of the wall. She rolled her eyes crossing her arms over her chest. What made him think that? She didn't need him in her house nor did she want him in her house.

"No." She demanded before hearing footsteps on her porch. They disappeared as fast as they appeared. _Did he leave? _She asked herself sitting up from the counter a little. She couldn't look in case it was some trap to compel her. She sighed sitting back against the wall. Guess she'll have to wait it out.

.

.

.

Minutes ticked by as Elena sat against the counter playing with the cap of her now empty water. She had been sitting in there for at least twenty five minutes. She hadn't heard the soft footsteps of the hybrid on the porch. She has started to believe he had actually left. Sighing she stopping spinning the cap. What was taking so long? She hadn't heard from anyone yet. Though she didn't have her phone with her. She would have still heard it go off from where she was.

She pushed off the ground when she heard footsteps on the porch. He was back. Slowly she stood up from her spot flinching when she heard the slight thump of something hit her hardwood floors.

"You can come out now love." His voice called from the front door. She rolled her eyes slightly moving closer to the corner. She was curious to what hit her floor and why he was gone for so long. She peeked from the corner seeing he wasn't standing in the door way. Her eyes drifted to small box laying on her floor. She quickly snatched it before returning to her spot.

Her fingers brushed against the wooden box. Softly she lifted the lid to see a silver necklace sitting at the bottom. Her heart dropped as she pulled it from the box. Dangling from the end of the necklace was a crescent moon. Inside the moon was a jewel of colors. She was sure if she looked close enough she could see the stars in the mixture of color. It was beautiful. She was confused. Why did he give her a necklace? She curled her hand around the necklace turning her head in the direction of the door.

"What's this for?" She yelled out knowing he could hear her perfectly.

"So you can't be compelled. Of course it's not the one you're used to but it'll have to do." Klaus said from the other side of the wall. Her eyes widened in surprise as his words hit her ears. He got her vervain? After threatening to compel her? Couldn't he just not confuse her for once? She slipped the necklace around her neck. She looked down at the moon hanging from her neck. She wondered where the vervain was in it.

"How do I know for sure there is vervain inside of it?" She asked brushing her fingers over the cool silver of the necklace. She was sure she heard him sigh at the question.

"Since you aren't able to ingest vervain because our child inside you, another vampire will be able to compel you. I cannot have that." Something about the way he said our child gave her a feeling she shouldn't be feeling. She couldn't help the small smile that tug on her lips as she moved to her feet.

"Okay." She said stepping out from the kitchen. He was looking at her now. His eyes moved from her face to the necklace on her neck. She shifted on her feet stopping herself from reaching up and touching the moon again. She turned away slowly pointing towards the kitchen. "Since we'll probably be here a while, do you want something from Alaric's hidden stash?"

Before he could answer Elena's phone started ringing. She quickly walked over to her jacket pulling it out.

"It's Caroline" She whispered before answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Is Klaus still with you?" Caroline asked through the phone. Elena could feel Klaus's gaze on her back. Of course he would be listening to this conversation. It was Caroline. And everyone could tell the hybrid had an infatuation with the blonde vampire.

"Yeah, why? What's going on?" Elena asked stepping out of her living room but not looking at Klaus yet. She could hear the rustle of something in the background.

"I'll be right there." Caroline said quickly before hanging up the phone. Elena raised an eyebrow clicking off the phone.

"She's on her way- never mind, I'm sure you heard her." Elena told him placing her phone down on the table before turning her attention back to him. Crossing her arms over her chest, she decided they needed rules. He couldn't say anything about the pregnancy to her friends yet. She would tell them when she was ready. "You can't say anything about the baby." She wanted to roll her eyes as he leaned against the porch post with a smirk on his lips.

"Now why would I do that, love?" He asked slightly tilting his head. She narrowed her eyes walking closer to the door before stopping.

"Because you're evil." She snorted but he only chuckled at her. "I want to be the one to tell everyone about the baby. So just please don't say anything."

She just hoped he'd say yes. She knew her friends were going to have a hard enough time dealing with the pregnancy. She didn't want him telling them in a way that would make her seem as if she betrayed them more than she had already. She just needed to hear him say he wouldn't say anything.

She still hadn't figured out herself when she would tell everyone about the baby. She knew it had to be soon before she starting growing. He didn't say anything instead turning his head in the direction of the road.

"She's here." He told her pushing away from the post. Elena sighed walking out on the porch to stand beside him. She tucked the necklace under her shirt ignoring the slight glance from the hybrid. She watched as Caroline's car pulled into her driveway. Quickly Elena ran down the stairs towards her friend.

"What's going on?" She questioned as soon as Caroline stepped out the car. The sigh the escaped Caroline's lips told her it wasn't good.

"We found a way to break the curse." A smile curled on Elena's lips but disappeared quickly when Caroline continued. "But Damon's missing." Her heart dropped as she took a step backwards.

"What?" She asked feeling her breathing speeding up. Damon was missing. Damon. Something could have happened to him. What if he had killed himself like Klaus said he would? She shook her head in disbelief feeling the tears build up in her eyes. "We have to find him!" She exclaimed looking at her friend. "Why didn't Stefan call me? I told him to call me if something happened!"

"We figured it be better if you didn't know until he found him." Caroline stepped forward placing her hand on her friends shoulder causing her to look up from the ground. "Look Elena, we'll find him but we need Klaus's help." At the mentioned of his name, Klaus appeared beside them both.

"And how can I be of assistance?" He asked flashing Caroline a grin. Both girls rolled their eyes. Elena shrugged off Caroline's hands before stepping back.

She couldn't stop herself from feeling the panic and hurt. All she could think about was Damon. She wasn't sure what'd she do if something were to happen to him. He was one of her best friends. She felt the tears building up in her eyes. He couldn't be dead. He's strong. He can fight off the hallucinations. She believed in him. Shaking the thoughts from her head she returned back to the conversation.

"We need a hybrid." Caroline explained her eyes flickering to Elena before returning to the hybrid. "One you can allow Jeremy to kill." Elena creased her eyebrows. Why would they need that? What would Jeremy accomplish from doing that? "So we can break the curse on Damon."

"What's my brother have to do with that?" Elena asked crossing her arms over her chest giving a slight shrug of her shoulder. Caroline sighed turning back to her best friend.

"In order to stop the curse another hunter must be awaken or whatever." Elena listened to the words. Letting them sink in for a moment. Her eyes widened and she quickly dropped her arms. She held her arms out in front of her shaking her head.

"No way. My brother is not becoming a hunter!" She snapped shaking her head.

"Elena, we-" Elena cut her off her eyes slightly narrowed.

"No! I don't want my brother a hunter!" She snapped. She didn't want that for Jeremy. Having to kill vampires for a job wasn't what she wanted. She wanted a healthy normal life for Jeremy not this. Couldn't something go wrong and her family not be brought into it?

"If you want to save your precious Salvatore, your brother will have become a vampire hunter." She snapped her attention to hybrid her eyes still narrowed. How dare him use Damon against her.

"We can find another one. He doesn't have to become one." She demanded as Caroline placed her hand on her shoulder. She pulled away from the touch stepping back from the both.

"Elena, Jeremy as already agreed to it. It's really not your choice." Caroline explained.

"He's my brother!" Elena demanded feeling around for her phone. If she could talk to Jeremy maybe, just maybe she could talk him out of it. She turned towards her house but stopped when Caroline grabbed her wrist. She struggled against the hold slapping at the vampires hand. "Let go!" She growled pulling at her hand. Caroline gave her a guilty look before shaking her head.

"You can't change his mind Elena. If you don't let him do this, Damon could die. Think about it Elena. Damon's out there having hallucinations. He could kill himself any minute from them. The sooner we get Jeremy to become a hunter the best chance we got to save Damon." Elena wished she could be selfish and tell Caroline she didn't care. But she did. She didn't want Damon to die. She didn't want anyone to die. But she didn't want her brother becoming deeper into the supernatural. A sigh escaped her lips as Caroline slowly released her hand.

"You're right. If Jeremy wants this then I can't do anything about it." Elena told them before ducking her head. She sat on the ground listening to Klaus call somebody on his phone. She didn't pay much attention instead played with a piece of grass between her legs. A thought popped in her head. Her head snapped up and she quickly moved to her feet. "We still have to find Damon."

"Stefan is looking for him." Caroline explained digging out her phone. Elena bit her lip pacing back in forth on the grass. She needed to think of a place where Damon would go if he was going mad. Where would he want to go? She listened to Klaus tell Caroline everything was ready. "I have to go. Stefan is going to meet me there." She stopped walking turning to her friend.

"What about finding Damon? Who's going to be searching for him?" Elena asked.

"If we break the curse we won't have to worry about that." Caroline explained before getting into her car. Elena watched her pull off before turning towards her house.

"Where do you think you're going love?" Klaus asked following shortly behind her. She didn't answer as she walked inside gathering her jacket, keys, and phone. She put her jacket on before tucking her phone and keys into her pocket. It wasn't until she walked back out the door that she answered.

"I have to find Damon." She gasped when his hand caught her wrist tugging her backwards. She pulled at her arm trying to free herself. His hand was firmly wrapped around her thin wrist. She ignored the warmness of his skin on hers.

"You aren't going anywhere near him." He demanded receiving a glare from the doppelganger. She shook her head struggling against his hold.

"You can't tell me what to do! Let go of me!" She yelled moving to hit him with her free hand. He caught her other wrist holding it next to the other. She couldn't believe he was doing this. She tried to push against him but ended up being pushed up against the wall. His grip didn't hurt her not the slightest which surprised her. Earlier when he held her it hurt her but now it didn't. Though it didn't hurt her it was still impossible for her break the grip. "Let go Klaus, let go!"

"You're more foolish than I originally thought if you think I am allowing you anywhere near that Salvatore while my child is inside you." The comment only made her madder. She started thrashing against his hold. Her brown eyes glaring daggers.

"Just because I am pregnant with your baby doesn't mean you can tell me what I can't and can do." She snapped trying to get some kind of freedom. Her back was pushed against the wall with his body pinning her there. Her wrists were being held above her head. If it weren't for her being so mad, she would feel uncomfortable about the closeness. She hadn't been this close to him since their night.

"When I rip that necklace from you you'll be thinking differently." He hissed pushing her further up the wall. She stopped moving slowly looking up at him.

"You said you wouldn't compel me." She demanded moving her arms a little. If they stayed like this she was sure they were going to fall asleep above her.

"You aren't giving me much of a choice here, love." His breathe tickled her lips and she quickly turned her head sideways. She fell slightly limp before her eyes widened.

"Klaus." She whispered still staring off into the end of the porch. He gave her a confused look before turning off in the direction she was looking. His hold her completely loosened once he caught sight of the dark figure standing near the end. She moved away from the wall but he caught her wrist again when soft mumbles hit his ears. "It's Damon."

"He's still hallucinating." He told her pulling her slightly away from the wall and putting himself between her and the Salvatore. Elena looked down from the figure to her wrist in Klaus's hand. She quickly pulled it away not liking the touch of his hand. Her eyes drifted to the back of the hybrid taking in his stance. He was protecting her? She bit her lip placing her hand over her stomach. _See I told you he cares. _She told herself trying not to smile at herself. Something about it gave her more hope that he cared for the baby other than the Petrova bloodline. "No matter what you do not go inside."

"Why?" She asked still watching Damon stand still. At least he was alive. She could see his chest rising and falling before he snapped his head in a direction. He was talking to somebody but she couldn't make out what he was saying. She felt Klaus step forward and she knew he was listening to Damon.

"I can't get inside." He threw over his shoulder still watching Damon. He tilted his head slightly before Damon snapped his head in their direction.

"Damon?" Elena asked not moving from her spot from behind Klaus. She might want to help him but she did not want to put her baby in danger. At the sound of her voice Damon took a step forward into the porch light. His eyes flickered between the two before landing on Elena.

"Elena?" A sigh escaped her lips before her lips curled into a smile.

"Yeah Damon it's me." She whispered taking a step forward but not far from the hybrid. She jumped when Damon yelled at somebody beside him. He shook his head before yelling something else to his left. She wasn't sure who he was talking to but whoever it was was getting to him.

"I had to do it. I had to live." Damon mumbled to himself before crashing against his knees holding his head. She had to do something. She couldn't just leave him like this.

"We have to do something." She hissed under her breath taking a step closer to Damon.

"There's nothing you can do." He told her still keeping his attention on the vampire before him. "It's all up to your friends."

"I can't just not do anything." She demanded moving closer but he caught her by the upper arm pulling her back from the vampire.

"You aren't going to do anything but stand here and wait for your friends to break the curse." He hissed glaring down at her. She pulled out of his touch before glaring back.

"Stop telling me what to do!" She was getting tired of it already. Of course she knew he would be this way but she didn't think so soon. She hadn't even had time to get used to the idea of having him around. He wasn't going to control her. She could make her own decisions. She heard him growl under his breath before taking a step closer towards. They both standing toe to toe. She refused to back down. She would not let him have the upper hand that he was so used to.

"They're gone." Her head snapped in the direction of Damon. He was looking around before turning back to her. She quickly stepped away from Klaus before dropping to the ground in front of him.

"Are you okay?" She asked taking his face in her hands. Gently she brushed her thumbs over his cheek bones. He nodded his head before placing his hands over hers.

"Yeah I'm fine." He told her giving her hands a light squeeze.

"Seems my assistance is no longer needed." She looked over her shoulder at the hybrid as he turned towards the stairs. She dropped her hands from Damon's face.

"I'll be right back." She whispered before following after the hybrid. She waited until they were far enough from the porch before she stopped him. "You're just going to leave?" He turned around kinking an eyebrow at her a smirk on his lips. She shook her head crossing her arms over her head. "I meant we should probably talk about." She raised her eyebrow before whispering. "You know."

"Ah yes." He chuckled causing her to roll her eyes. "We'll have plenty of time to discuss that." She nodded her head before looking over her shoulder at Damon. He was now standing watching them both. She felt the familiar guilt in her chest and shifted nervously.

"I have to go. We can talk about it later." She whispered not looking at him instead keeping her eyes on the vampire on her porch.

"I am sure we'll be spending a lot of time together." She turned around to find him gone. She sighed turning back towards the house. She rolled her eyes at his last comment before walking up on to the porch.

"What was that about?" Damon asked nodding in the direction where Klaus was once standing.

"I still owe him for saving Jeremy earlier." She shrugged opening her door and walking inside. Damon following shortly behind her. He shut the door behind himself.

"Then what was he doing earlier with you?" He asked watching her shrug off her jacket.

"What do you mean?" She asked placing her jacket over the couch before heading into the kitchen.

"When you two were so close on the porch." He revealed. Elena felt her heart sped up and she tried to make herself stop. But she couldn't. Her body froze in the middle of the kitchen. She could lie and say he didn't see anything. That it was all in his head but her heart had long given her away. Damon knew she was nervous due to her heart speeding up. Elena cursed herself before turning back around to him.

"Nothing." She lied with a shrug but he gave her a look of suspicion.

"You've been acting really weird these past three days. First you flinch away from Bonnie, hanging out with strangers, now you are hanging out with Klaus. Of all people."

"Damon it's not what you think." She said knowing it was much much worse.

"I don't know what to think Elena. Tell me what's going on with you." He said reaching out and placing his hand on her upper arm.

"Nothing's going on." She demanded pulling away from his touch. She felt horrible lying to him but she wasn't ready to tell him. She almost flinched when he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you working with Klaus?" He asked in an accusing voice. She sighed shaking her head.

"No." She answered feeling the guilt build up more. No she wasn't working with him; she was having a child with him. Her eyes started building up tears. _Damn hormones._

"Then tell me what's going on!" She flinched at the way his voice raised. He was yelling at her now and she felt a tear fall.

"I can't!" She screamed her voice hoarse from the tears.

"Yes you can!" He screamed back.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed wiping the tears in her eyes. She pushed passed him heading for the stairs. She ran up them before pushing into her room.

"Not until me what the hell is going on with you!" She should have known he would have followed her. "Elena if you are in trouble or something. We can find a way to help you. Just tell me what is going on so I can help." She shook her head sitting down on her bed. She couldn't tell him. She couldn't. Not like this. She needed to talk to Bonnie. She still hadn't figured out what to say. She gasped when he pulled her from her bed holding both her upper arms. Her hands curled into fist. "Damn it Elena let me help you."

"I don't need your help!" She screamed pushing at his chest. He released her allowing her back away from him. "There's nothing wrong with me!"

"Then why are you hiding something?" He asked. "Elen-"

"I'm pregnant!" She screamed her voice ringing off the walls. She took a deep breath her breath shaking as she did. Her eyes widened as his did. She couldn't believe she had said it. She had told Damon.

"You're what?" He asked moving his eyes from her face to her stomach. She shook her head reaching for him but he stepped back out of her touch. She should have expected it. Using the hand that Damon rejected she placed her hand over her stomach.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered her fingers curling into the fabric of her dress. "Damon-"

"Who?" He asked slightly narrowing his eyes. She sniffled her tears running down her cheeks. She shook her head reaching for him again but once again he stepped back. "Who, Elena?" He growled making her flinch.

"I can't tell you that." She whispered not caring about the tears falling down her cheeks.

"You can't tell me?" he repeated before his eyes widened in realization. He stepped back looking at her with slight disgust. "Did Klaus put you up to this? Did he make you become pregnant so you could continue the bloodline?" It slightly hurt that he would think she would agree to that. It hurt her worse that he was being cold to her.

"No I wouldn't do that." She said her voice coming out in chokes. "I didn't mean to get pregnant. It was by accident."

"Is it Matt's?" She would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious.

"No it's not Matt's."

"Then who's is it?" He asked his voice softer than before. She realized he was moving closer to her. He reached up taking her face in his hands. Gently he brushed her tears away with his thumbs. "Please Elena I need to know." He whispered his expression sad as he searched her eyes for the answer. She closed her eyes taking the feeling of his hands touching her. Of his soft voice. She knew after her next words he would never touch her again.

"Klaus." She felt his hands drop from her face as she felt her heart shatter in her chest. She dropped to her knees releasing sobs from her throat. "Klaus is the father. I'm so sorry Damon. I am so sorry." She sobbed clutching her stomach. She slowly looked up finding the room empty. "Damon?" She called out before jumping to her feet. "Damon!" She screamed running down her stairs. She ran outside on to the porch. He was gone. She wiped the tears on her cheeks before falling back against the wall of her house. After pulling her knees to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them. "I'm so sorry, Damon. I am so sorry." She cried burying her face into her knees.

She wished she could have told him different. But would it really have changed anything? Would he still have left her like that? No it wouldn't have changed anything. He would have still left the way he did. He would have still been hurt by her betrayal. She should have explained herself then maybe he would have stayed with her like Bonnie.

A hand landed on her shoulder causing her to jump and look up. She let out sob as her eyes met with her best friend's.

"Damon found out about the baby." She choked out with her bottom lip shaking. "He knows it's Klaus's."

Bonnie offered her a sad smile before taking a seat next to her against the wall. She didn't say anything as she wrapped her arms around Elena pulling her against her chest. She just sat there allowing her best friend to cry against her. She knew there wasn't a word that could change the way Elena was feeling. So instead she gave her comfort. A promise that no matter what she would still be there even if the rest weren't. Hoping that's all Elena needed.

**Sorry I ended it the way I did.**

**Damon knows.. Any thoughts? Yes I made Jeremy the hunter like in the show. I liked him being the hunter, sometimes lol.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Review?**


	6. Normal

**I am so sorry it is taking so long. I am trying my best to get the updates faster but since it took so long. I made the chapter extra long and a bonus scene of the night of the Mikaelson's ball. It's not much but it's something. I know you all have been wanting to see what happened. I am positive that it will appear in the next five chapters or so.**

**I am so excited and thrilled you are all liking the story so much.**

**On to the questions:**

**Yes there will be some jealous moments from Elena and Klaus when the turn their attention to others. Neither of them will like the idea of the other spending time with another person. It might take a while for it to show but I assure you there will some jealously.**

**On the matter of Caroline/Klaus/Elena triangle, I am not completely sure if I am going to do it but I am considering it. I think it would be exciting that Elena is on the other side this time.**

**Yes Damon can't control is emotions very well and it will show later on but right now it has not come up yet. I am sorry if you were expecting it.**

**I can't say if Klaus with compare Elena to Tatia because if I did I'd give away a huge part of the story. Sorry!**

**Klaus and Elena are going to start bonding in the next few chapters. They'll start to get to know each other better. But right now Klaus is keeping it strictly business.**

**Protective Klaus will be around when you least expect it. He will be showing up quiet alot. So I glad you all are liking him so much.**

**And I am not sure it's one of the best but thank you for your opinion it means a lot!**

**And everyone will learn that Elena's mind is made up and she can't be talked out of it. They'll have either support her or get out of the way!**

**I wanted Damon to find out first because I hadn't decided how I wanted Stefan to react at that point.**

**Anyways I am going to shut up. If I missed your question I am sorry. I am very sleepy. Been up all night putting on the finishing touches. Thank you all for loving the story! And your opinions are apprecaiated. I take them into consistoration.**

**You shall read!**

Three days have passed since her brother became a vampire hunter. Three days since she had heard from Damon. Three days since she had gotten a good night's sleep. Sighing she rolled over on to her back placing her arm over her head. She had tried calling him, texting him, even showed up at the boarding house to talk to him. He wouldn't even look in her direction. At first she thought he might get over it but now she kept thinking he would never forgive her.

He hadn't said anything to others about her being pregnant which she was thankful for. She wanted to be the one to tell them about the baby. Maybe get a chance to talk to them unlike she didn't get with Damon. She just wanted to explain herself to Damon but would it really have worked? She hoped it would. Begged it would have made a difference.

After the curse was lifted from Damon everything was pretty normal about Jeremy. He didn't act any different or look any different from what she could tell. Though she hadn't been close enough to him to really notice. She had to be too busy trying to get Damon to look at her to notice anything different about her brother. She brushed the hair from her forehead before turning on her side.

She knew she would have to be around everyone today. Including Klaus. Her eyes rolled at the thought of the hybrid. He had checked up on her the day before. Him and Bonnie getting into an argument about the mixture she was drinking. Bonnie tried to explain to him it wouldn't hurt the baby but of course he didn't believe her. She softly smiled at the disgust look Klaus had on his face when he sniffled the mixture.

They still hadn't gotten the chance to talk about the baby yet. She wasn't going to rush it knowing he probably needed time like she did. She wasn't completely ready to have him in her life. She sat up running her fingers through her hair. She had to go to the pageant. Caroline was expecting her to help with April's dress and some other things.

Pushing the blankets from her legs, she stung her legs over the bed. Her eyebrows creased together as she left something off. She ran her hand over her stomach feeling the slight curve to it before standing up. She should probably get something to eat before drinking her mixture. Making her way down to the kitchen, Elena fixed her ponytail. She almost screamed at the sight of Stefan standing in her kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was looking for Jeremy." He explained moving away from her counter.

"He's not here. Something about helping set up or something." Elena shrugged heading over to the fridge. She pulled out her mixture before grabbing a cup. She could eat later. "What do you need with him?"

"We need to start working on completing the map." He explained causing Elena to pause. She turned around creasing her eyebrows.

"You're trying to use my brother to find the cure?" She asked slightly moving her head before raising an eyebrow.

"We've already talked to him about it. He said he'll do it." Stefan sighed knowing he should've have said anything to her. Elena stepped away from the counter after sitting down the mixture.

"So what are you going to do just allow him to kill vampires? Have you forgotten Stefan most of these people around here are vampires." She stated not liking the idea on bit. Stefan started walking around the counter heading towards the door.

"I'll handle it Elena. You should probably worry more about fixing whatever is going on with you and my brother." Her eyes widened before she followed after him.

"Nothing's going on with me and Damon" She demanded stopping near the island. She watched him open the door before he turned back towards her. "And I don't like this, Stefan. I don't want my brother killing just so he can complete some stupid tattoo."

"It's really not up to you." He told her before walking out and shutting the door behind himself. She had to stop herself from charging out the door after him. It wasn't up to her? Nothing ever was. She felt her fist clench at her sides. She was getting really tired of people telling her that her family wasn't her business. She walked back into her kitchen drinking her mixture before heading upstairs to get ready to help Caroline.

.

.

.

With her dress tucked under her arm and bag hanging from her shoulder, Elena walked up the driveway towards the Lockwood manor. She had changed into some jogging pants that still fit her along with a t-shirt. Her hair was fixed into a bun not that she cared. She could change into her dress and fix her hair after she was done. She pulled out her phone as it vibrated. It was Caroline calling to ask her where she was. She quickly answered it before putting it to her ear.

"I'm walking up the driveway. Be there soon." She said into the phone before hanging up. She placed the phone back into her pocket her shoulder bumping into something hard. She quickly stepped back looking up to say sorry. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there." She said embarrassed before she caught sight of the familiar smirk of Klaus. "Oh it's you; in that case I'm not sorry." She stated crossing her arms over her chest holding her dress against her. He lightly chuckled at her before grinning down at her.

"So how is my favorite pregnant doppelganger this morning?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'm your only pregnant doppelganger. And I was fine until I ran into you." She said bitterly only earning another chuckle from him. She looked around for a moment before her eyes landed back on him. "What are you even doing here?"

"Just checking up on my date." He answered. She let out a laugh before covering her mouth with the tips of her fingers.

"Sorry that was rude but who would possibility agree to a date with you?" She asked from behind her hand.

"Caroline." He smirked watching her drop the smile and her hand. She stared at him as if processing the answer. With a shake of her head, she put her lips in a fine line.

"Oh." Was all she could say. Why would Caroline agree to go on a date with Klaus? She tried to ignore the slight jump of her stomach or the way when he said her name she felt a peg of hurt. Her eyebrows knitted together on her forehead as she shifted on her feet. She hated the way he narrowed his eyes as if studying her expression. She hated the way his head tilted as his eyes looked over her face. Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, she side stepped around him. "I have to go. Caroline's expecting me."

She didn't wait for him to answer before hurrying off in the other direction. She walked up the stairs seeing Caroline with her chart. A sigh escaped her lips at the sight. It was going to be a long day.

.

.

.

Everything was perfect. Everything looked great. But more importantly everything was done. Elena rubbed her feet as she sat in the dressing room. She had finished braiding her hair but her feet were killing her. She winced when she hit her sensitive spot. Caroline had her on her feet most the day. She was tired, hungry, and ready to go home. But she had to walk around acting like her feet weren't killing her. In heels! Why did she choose heels to wear?

Her head looked up at the sound of the dressing room door opening. A small girl hurried inside before closing the door behind her. She looked to be about five or six. Her brown curls were pulled back into a yellow ribbon matching the dress she was wearing. Most of the curls had fallen out from the ribbon. She had her back to Elena pushing her hands against the door.

"Hey." Elena spoke causing the little girl to jump before spinning around towards her. Her green eyes widened as she looked at Elena. Her face was slightly flushed and some curls stuck to her face from sweat. She must have been playing outside.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here." The girl said embarrassed reaching for the door handle. "I was just playing hide and seek. I'll go."

"It's okay you can hide here." Elena smiled with a shrug. A cute smile crept up on the girls lips revealing her dimples. Elena couldn't help but smile deeper at the little girl's dimples. She was adorable. Even with the slight grass stain on her knee. She could see the slight redness of it and the blood rushing to the surface of the skin.

"Thank you." The girl smiled before walking over and taking a seat next to Elena on the couch. She had never seen this girl around town before. She wondered who she belonged too. Elena dropped the foot from her lap before looking down at the girl's green knee.

"You fall outside?" She asked causing the little girl to kick her legs up to look at herself.

"Oh." She mumbled before running her finger tips over her grass stain. She winced when she pushed too hard. "Yeah I tripped on something and hit the ground." Elena stood up walking into the bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet searching for something to clean the girl's leg. She grabbed some rubbing alcohol before grabbing a rag. She walked back out holding the items against her chest. Kneeling down in front of the girl, Elena placed the rubbing alcohol down next to her. Elena opened the top before pouring some of it on to the cloth.

"I'm just going to clean it up a little, okay? It's going to sting a little." The little girl nodded allowing Elena to gently pat the sensitive skin. "What's your name?" Elena asked curiously patting the red area of the scrape.

"Grace." The little girl answered leaning forward to watch Elena work.

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you, what's yours?"

"Elena." She smiled pulling her hand back when the knee was clean. "There you go all better."

"Thank you Miss Elena." She smiled at the girl before standing to her feet. She should probably get dressed before Caroline came looking for her.

"You're welcome. I'm just going to go get dressed. I'll be right back." She told her gathering her things in her hands before walking off into the bathroom. Quickly she changed into her dress before walking back out to Grace. With her clothes in one hand, she tugged her dress down with the other. She noticed in this dress there was a bigger chance of them noticing that her figure had changed.

"Wow you look pretty." Grace smiled with a dramatic sigh.

"Thank you." She smiled back before taking a seat next to her again to put her heels on. From the corner of her eye she noticed the little girl looking over her. She blushed when Elena looked at her from the corner of her eye.

"Miss Elena?"

"Mhmm?" Elena asked pulling her heels on her feet without falling forward off the couch.

"Do you think you could fix my hair?" Elena sat back up looking at the girl. Most of her hair had fallen out of it's ribbon. "I noticed your hair looks really pretty and I-"

"Sure." She answered with a nod of her head. "Here sit in front of me." She said patting the small area in front of her. She backed up a little so the girl wouldn't have to sit on the ground in her dress. Gently she pulled the ribbon from the girl's hair before combing her fingers through it. Something about this moment made Elena's heart flutter. A smile broke out of her lips at the thought of her child. If it was a girl she could play with her hair just like this. Clean their cuts and kiss them better.

She wondered if she would make a good mother. She was going to try to be the best mother she could be. Tell her child she loved him or her every day. Making sure they never forgot she loved them. She would take them to the graveyard to meet her parents, and Jenna. Even John and Alaric. She felt the tears prickling her eyes at the thought. She wouldn't mind having a son but she really hoped to have a girl.

Once she was done she patted Grace on the shoulder causing the girl to stand up.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Do-" Elena was cut off by the sound of a woman calling Grace's name from outside the door. The girl jumped up from the couch before heading for the door.

"I have to go that's my mom. Bye Elena" She said before walking out the door. Elena shook her head letting out a small giggle. She put all her things in her bag before going out to look for Caroline. It didn't take her long to find the girl inside a dressing room with April. Elena smiled at them both walking through the door.

"Finally Elena you're here! What took so long?" Caroline asked pushing away from the vanity before crossing her arms over her chest. Elena shrugged coming to stand beside her.

"Sorry it took longer to do my hair than I thought." She shrugged offering April a smile. "Your hair looks nice."

"Her hair isn't the problem. The problem is we can't find a right dress." Caroline groaned as April lifted up two different dresses. An embarrassed smile on her lips. Elena felt sorry for the girl. She knew how controlling Caroline could be when she wanted everything perfect. She stepped forward with a shrug.

"I'm sure you'll look great in anything April." Elena offered trying to cheer the girl up.

"Thanks Elena." April sighed in relief. Elena knew her brother was supposed to be escorting the girl but she really hadn't seen him since she had arrived. She herself didn't have a date. She was going to ask Matt but with everything going on she really didn't have the chance to ask him.

"What's going on with you and Damon?" Elena snapped her head towards Caroline in surprise. As everyone noticed Damon completely ignoring her? They hadn't been that obvious had they?

"What do you mean?" Elena asked acting clueless as she regained her spot by Caroline.

"You know what I mean. He can barely stand in the same room as you anymore." Caroline reminded her. Elena frowned turning her attention back to April.

"Nothing's going on. We just had an argument." Elena shrugged. It wasn't a complete lie but it wasn't the complete truth either. "And now he's mad at me."

"Good." She turned her head towards Caroline in surprise at her comment. "Now you can start working out things with Stefan without Damon getting into your head." She let out a frustrated sigh pushing away from Caroline.

"Me and Stefan aren't getting back together, Caroline. We are fine being friends." Elena demanded with slight hostility.

"No you aren't. You can act like you are okay with it but I see the truth. You've gained weight from all the depression eating." Caroline pointed out matter of factly. Elena couldn't help her eyes from her rolling before she headed for the door.

"I haven't been stuffing myself over Stefan. I'm going downstairs." She threw over her shoulder before heading downstairs. She did not want to be questioned and accused of stuff by Caroline. She knew the blonde would notice the slight curve but she didn't think she'd blame it on that. Her and Stefan were fine the way they were. Him and Damon were fine now without having her pushing them apart.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she was so caught up in her thoughts she almost missed Damon rounding the corner with Shane. She bit her lip thinking about following but thought better off it and headed outside to the party. She looked around for her brother but found him nowhere in sight. She hoped he was okay. She caught sight of Matt and hurried after him.

"Hey Matt have you seen Jeremy? The pageant is about to start and he's supposed to be escorting April." She explained still looking around for her brother.

"I haven't seen him since earlier when I talked to him." He looked her up and down before stepping closer to her. "I need to tell you something Elena." She turned back towards creasing her eyebrows back together. What did Matt need to talk to her about? She nodded for him continue. After a quick glance around, Matt escorted her further from the crowd before speaking. "Ever since Jeremy became a hunter he's been having some crazy nightmares, and his morning he woke up with a stake in his hands."

"What?" She asked in panicked tone. But she thought everything was going fine. Jeremy hadn't said anything about it to her. Her eyes widened. Stefan. If he allowed Stefan to make Jeremy kill vampires he could turn Jeremy into somebody worse than Connor was. "I have to find Damon." She told him before heading back towards the house. On her way towards the crowd, she saw him. She hurried over to him before grabbing his arm.

"Damon." She ignored the way he tensed under her touch. It wasn't about her and him. It was about Jeremy. "Look I know you aren't the person who's happiest with me but we need to talk. There's something going on with Jeremy." He looked at her from the corner of his eye before escorting her away from the people like Matt had. "He's been having nightmares and he woke up with a stake. And I can't find him. This is exactly why I didn't want my brother becoming a hunter. This morning Stefan stopped by looking for him. He said something about getting Jeremy to kill more vampires to complete the mark. I- I can't have Jeremy turning into Connor, Damon."

"I know Elena. I've been working on finding another hunter but it's not working out well. I'll call Stefan and find out if he has Jeremy. Don't worry." He told her before looking around. He turned back towards her. "Stay here and out of trouble" She nodded her head before he walked off away from her. She bit her lip nervously watching him walk away.

"Why were you talking to Damon?" She turned her head to the sound of Caroline's voice. She sighed seeing the aggravated look on the blonde's face.

"Because something came up and I needed his help." She explained heading back towards the crowd.

"What happened?" Caroline asked walking beside her.

"My brother became a hunter is what happened." She snapped harshly at her friend. All she wanted was her brother to have a normal life.

"Elena we already told you. It was his choice." She sighed under her breath. Elena rolled her eyes before turning towards her friend.

"Since when does anyone care about our choices? Usually when I make a choice you never listen but when my brother wants to become some stupid map to a cure you're all okay with. Because you get to find a cure. That's the only reason you wanted my brother a hunter. That's why everyone wanted him a hunter. Not because it would have saved Damon because we all know how you feel about him. It was for that stupid cure!" She hissed under her breathe trying not to be heard by people around her. "Now my brother is going crazy and none of you care. You just want him to complete the mark."

"You're causing a scene." Elena turned at the sound of Klaus's voice. He was now standing behind Caroline. "And I wouldn't blame it on Caroline. It was I who gave Stefan the idea to get Jeremy to complete his mark."

Elena opened her mouth to reply but the music of the pageant began cutting her off. She let out a frustrated sigh before turning on her heel and heading towards where Damon disappeared too. She made it half way across the grass before a hand caught her wrist pulling her to stop. She half expected it to her Caroline so she ripped her arm away from the girl before turning to face her. She stopped the yell in her throat at the sight of Klaus looking down at her. She started glaring wishing it would burn a hole right through the hybrid.

"What do you want?" She asked bitterly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You need to keep your anger in check. I could hear the child's heartbeat from across the field." He demanded slightly narrowing his eyes. Her expression softened while her hand rested over her stomach. She was raising the baby's heart beat by raising hers. She hadn't thought of that. She hoped nobody else heard the baby's heartbeat.

"Do you think Caroline could hear it?" Elena asked looking down at her stomach.

"I was listening for it. I'm not sure if she heard it or not." He explained looking over his shoulder for a moment before turning back towards her. "I'm sure if she did, she would have said something about it."

"Yeah you're right." She whispered looking back up at him. She almost forgot she was mad at him for a moment but her eyes narrowed once again. "Why is it so important for you to find the cure?" His piercing blue eyes looked over her face before he smirked at her.

"I have no use for the cure." He told her making her roll her eyes.

"Then-" She was cut off by another voice.

"Jeremy was with Stefan but he's not with him anymore." She turned her head to the right to find Damon standing near them both. He looked between the two his eyes flickering to Elena's stomach before returning to her face. The action not going unnoticed by the hybrid. His smirk darkened looking at the Salvatore.

"Where is he?" Elena asked running her fingers through the front of her hair.

"He doesn't know." Damon answered before noticing the hybrid smirking at him. His eyes narrowed slightly at the man. "What are you so happy about?" Elena looked between the two men before stepping forward. She held her hand out in front of Damon's chest and put her back against Klaus. She did not need this right now.

"Damon, don't." She demanded. She hadn't told Klaus about Damon knowing for this exact reason. She could feel the anger rolling off of Damon and she just knew there was amusement written all over Klaus's face.

"I was just curious to know when you found out about _our _child." Klaus chuckled causing Elena to look over her shoulder at him. The way he said _our_ made it seem he was rubbing it in Damon's face. Hell he was and they all knew it.

"Klaus!" She yelled as Damon's chest brushed against her palm. He had moved closer.

"She told me a few days ago." Damon answered. "Who knew you had it in you? Didn't know the devil could have children. I'm sure you'll make a fantastic father just like yours."

"Damon!" She gasped feeling Klaus's chest brush against her back and a growl in his throat. This wasn't good.

"What are you more angry at Salvatore? The fact she's carrying my child or the fact I got her in bed before you could. Though I do tell you, you are missing out. She's exquisite."

"Both of you stop!" Elena demanded stomping her foot down. She felt her cheeks flushing from Klaus's comment. She could not be blushing at a moment like this. Neither of them backed down and she felt like referee. Klaus pushing against her back and Damon pushing against her hand, her stuck in the middle. She needed to stop this before anyone else noticed. Damon snarled trying to take another step closer. "Both of you need to stop. This isn't the time for this."

"This isn't the time for what?" Elena looked over Damon's shoulder to see Jeremy standing there.

"Jer." She mumbled before moving out from between the two men. She watched Damon move away from the hybrid. Jeremy didn't look at her instead looked between the two men with narrowed eyes.

"What's going on?" He asked giving the men one more look before looking at his sister.

"You know Baby-Momma drama." Damon snorted sarcastically but it made Elena's stomach drop. She watched Jeremy's eyebrows crease in confusion before he looked at Damon.

"What?"

"No Jer, he was just-" Before she could finish Damon spoke again.

"Elena's baby daddy and I were just having a discussion." Damon said causing Elena's eyes to tear up. She shook her head taking a step forward towards Jeremy.

"You're pregnant?" He asked in horror. Damon gave a confused look looking between the Gilberts. Elena opened her mouth but Jeremy cut her off. "Baby Daddy?" It took him a moment before he narrowed his eyes at her again. "Klaus. You slept with Klaus." It wasn't a question. She nodded her head taking a step forward.

"Jer-" She was cut off by him shaking his head before turning on his heel and running off. She reached her arm out before dropping it at her side.

"I'm sorry Elena I thought he knew." She felt a hand on her shoulder but she quickly shrugged it off.

"Well he didn't. I have to go talk to my brother." Elena snapped before running in the direction Jeremy disappeared in. She couldn't believe Damon had told Jeremy like that. She should have told him sooner. Why was nothing working out for her? Why did everyone have to find out in a screwed up way? She should have been honest from the beginning then none of this would have happened. It didn't take her long to find her brother one of the rooms inside the house. He was kneeling on the floor digging through a bag.

"Jer, I'm so sorry you had to find out that way. I was going to tell you but there was so much going on with you becoming a hunter. And now you're having those dreams. I guess I didn't want to add on to that." Her words were fast and shaky because she was trying to keep herself from crying. She refused to let her brother hate her. She wouldn't let it happen.

"Matt told you about those?" Jeremy asked stopping his movement but not looking around at her.

"Yeah, he told me about them." She explained rubbing her arm nervously.

"Did he happen to tell you what they were about?" Jeremy asked looking over his shoulder at her with a cold look that sent shivers down Elena's spine. Something wasn't right about it. She stepped back without meaning to shaking her head. "They're about killing you." His words made her blood run cold. She felt her body freeze in it's spot.

"But I'm not a vampire." Elena argued second thinking about chasing after him. Or staying in this room with him.

"Yeah I didn't get that. But now I do. It's because you are carrying his child." He growled standing to his feet. Elena felt her knees start shaking as her brother moved closer towards her. He looked as if he was the predator about to kill it's prey. "And I can't allow you to give birth to that Elena."

"Stop!" She screamed as he lunged for her. She went to move but slipped on her heel sending her falling against the ground. She felt the familiar sting of her cheek. Reaching her hand up, she lightly touched her cheek before wincing. Drawing her hand back she noticed the small amount of blood on her fingertips. He had cut her. She quickly rolled from her side to her back looking up at him. "Jeremy stop!" She demanded scrabbling backwards to get away from him. Her brother was trying to kill her. Tears built up in her eyes as her back hit the wall. "Please you don't want to do this."

"I have to Elena." He told her taking a step closer towards her. She felt the sob escaped her throat before tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Jeremy, please." She cried pushing herself harder against the wall. "The baby is your family. You don't want to do this. Jeremy, please." She begged placing her hand over her stomach.

"I'm sorry Elena." He whispered holding the blade over his head. She didn't know what to do. She needed help. She needed somebody. Anybody. Jeremy swung the blade down and Elena held her arms over her head. She opened her mouth and let a single scream escape. Or rather a name escaped.

"Klaus!"

It happened so fast Elena barely had the time to process it. One second Jeremy was standing over her the next he was laying on the ground next to her. His chest was raising and falling telling her he was just unconscious. Her whole body was shaking as she dropped her arms. She slowly looked up to see Stefan and Klaus standing near each other. She looked at them both before breaking out into sobs and burying her face into her hands.

"Elena." She heard Stefan say gently kneeling down in front of her. She shook her head waving her arms in front of her.

"Don't touch me. Get away from me." She cried still swaying her arms in front of her. "Just don't." She cried before placing her head in her hands. Her nails dug into her scalp as she cried. Jeremy had tried to kill her. He wanted to kill her. She shook her head trying to get the picture of him standing over her out of her head. She flinched when a hand touched her knee. She looked finding Stefan giving her a sad look. She narrowed her eyes at him before pushing him away from her. "You did this. I didn't want this for him! Now- now" She couldn't finish instead choked up another sob.

She heard more footsteps enter the room but she didn't look up not caring. All she cared about was her brother was trying to kill her, no he wanted to kill her baby. She didn't want this.

"What happened?" The voice belonged to Damon.

"Jeremy attacked Elena." Stefan explained his voice further from her now. He must have given up getting her off the ground.

"Why? She's not a vampire." That time it was Caroline who spoke. "Elena? Are you okay?"

"Of course she's not okay. Her brother just tried to kill her." Damon demanded earning another sob from Elena. She ran her hand over her stomach before snapping her head towards Klaus. The baby. She might of hurt it when she fell. She met his eyes and he offered her a nod as if telling her he could still hear the heartbeat. She let out a sigh of relief before sniffling. She couldn't do it anymore. She looked around at everyone taking in their faces. She was tired of lying to them. Tired of people finding out and it blowing up in her face. With the back of her hand she wiped her cheeks.

"Elena, I am so sorry this happened." Stefan was in front her again and she looked up to meet his eyes. She knew he was sorry she could see it in his green eyes he was sorry. But she didn't care about him being sorry; she cared that nobody cared she didn't want this for her brother. She watched Stefan take her hand wrapping both his hands around hers. "When I heard about the cure I thought it if I found it then you and I could have a normal human life together. But when Damon killed the hunter my dreams of us were destroyed." Elena wanted to tell him they were long destroyed, the day before to be exact. She wasn't normal, nothing about her was normal. "Then Jeremy offered to become the hunter I didn't think about what it could do. All I was thinking about was giving you that normal life. The normal human life you wanted."

Slowly she wrapped her hand around one of his before sadly smiling. That's all she ever wanted. Something normal but she knew her life would never be normal. She was pregnant with a hybrid's baby. Not just any hybrid, the hybrid. She just couldn't get normal after that.

"We can never have that life now Stefan." She felt the tears build up in her eyes.

"Yes we can. I promise you we can fix thi-" She shook her head cutting him off. Her hand tightened around it.

"No we can't because I'm pregnant Stefan." She whispered causing him completely drop her hands and move away. She almost reached for him like she had Damon but knew what was to come instead laid them in her lap.

"Pregnant." Stefan repeated causing her to look around at everyone's reactions. Nobody had heard her but Stefan. Caroline wasn't paying much attention instead was trying to get Damon to explain what happened earlier. Klaus was watching her but not saying anything.

"Yes. Pregnant." Elena whispered slowly moving to her feet. Her legs shook as she tried standing. She grabbed everyone's attention when she cleared her throat. "And Jeremy wasn't trying to kill me."

"Elen-" She shook her head cutting off Caroline's words.

"No let me finish. He wasn't trying to kill me. He was trying to kill-" She paused looking over everyone's faces. Caroline looked confused and so did Stefan. Stefan didn't know about the baby being a hybrid yet. And Caroline didn't know about the baby at all. Damon looked away not wanting to see the reactions. Klaus kept his eyes on her watching her without an emotion. She finally turned to Stefan and Caroline. She gave a soft shrug of her shoulders tossing her arms up a little. "He was trying to kill the baby."

They were silent for a moment before Caroline gave her a surprised look.

"Did you just say baby?" She asked as Elena looked over everyone's expression. She nodded before sniffling.

"Yes Caroline I said baby." She spat a little bitterly. "The weight gain that you so kindly commented on isn't from 'stuffing myself' over Stefan it's because I'm pregnant."

"Bu-" Caroline fell silence her eyes darting to the girl's stomach. "I can hear it's heartbeat." Using on her shaking hands Elena placed it over her stomach. Her fingers curled into her dress. She watched Stefan give her a hurt look. She took a deep breathe knowing it was about to get much worse for her. "You really are pregnant."

"That's right the noble Elena got herself knocked up." She tried to keep the bitterness from her voice but she couldn't stop herself from blaming them for Jeremy wanting to kill her baby. She had told them she didn't want this but now. She looked at her brother from the corner of her eye before lifting her hand. Her finger pointing to the original hybrid. "By Klaus himself." She didn't understand he wasn't saying anything. He was just allowing her to say everything. She wasn't sure it was out of respect because she wanted to be the one to say something or he was just being cruel by making her standalone against her friends.

"You bastard!" Elena would have surprised when Klaus caught Stefan's fist but she had seen it coming. So had Klaus apparently. She winced at the sound of Stefan's hand being crushed in Klaus's.

"Easy Stefan, I don't want to have to hurt you" Klaus demanded before twisting Stefan's hand making him fall to his knees.

"How could you do this to us Elena?" Caroline asked causing Elena to turn away from the scene. She slightly narrowed her eyes to her best friend.

"To you? How could you allow my brother to become a monster!" Elena snapped feeling something warm drip down her cheek. Right. Jeremy had cut her.

"Elena." She turned her attention away from Caroline to find Damon at her right. He gave her a look that was so familiar to her. Guilt. He felt guilty for her brother becoming the hunter. Because it was to save him. She softened her expression before looking down at her brother.

"Will you help me get Jeremy home?" She asked tired of looking at her brother lying on the floor.

"Damon why aren't you reacting to this?" Stefan asked now standing holding his right hand in his other. A look of realization crossed his face before it turned into a glare. "You already knew."

"I want to know how this could happen. Vampires aren't supposed to be able to reproduce." Caroline stated crossing her arms over her chest. Elena opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Klaus.

"You're right vampires cannot have children but then again love, I am no vampire. I'm a hybrid. When I unlocked my werewolf side I unlocked that ability. And dear Elena so happen to be the next human I slept with." Klaus offered stepping away from Stefan to stand between Elena and Caroline.

"And you're just okay with this, Elena?" She slowly turned her gaze to Stefan. Her heart twisted at the look of betray in his eyes. "You're okay with carrying a kid that belongs to _him_?"

This was is it. Her moment of truth. Was she okay with having Klaus's baby? She knew she had thought she was okay with it but now that she had been asked. She couldn't lie she knew times would be hard and she would have to live with Klaus forever. Was she okay with that? With sharing a part of herself with the murderess hybrid? She looked at all her friends them all desperately wanting for her to answer them. If she said no they'd want to help her like always. But if she said yes she could lose them forever. Was she truly okay with having a child with their enemy?

"Yes I am okay with it." She told them her eyes darting around to all her friends. "I'm sorry I lied to you all but I'm okay with having this baby. I-" A sad smile curled up on her lips as tears formed in her brown eyes. "I want this baby."

From the corner of her eye, she couldn't miss the corner of Klaus's lip twitch. She turned back to her friends when she heard somebody retreating. She took a step forward thinking about chasing after Stefan but instead looked down at her brother. She needed to get him home. Caroline gave her one last glance before running after Stefan herself. She waited for Damon to leave but was a bit surprised when he picked Jeremy up.

"We should get him home before somebody sees him." He explained shifting Jeremy on his shoulder. She offered him a nod but stayed where she was.

"They all hate me. Stefan hates me. He hates me. He was trying to give me what I wanted and I just destroyed everything. I-" She felt her body sway before her legs gave out and everything went black.

.

.

.

_The moon was shining bright in the sky. The wind blew making her shiver and her dress flare around her. She lightly laughed but not at her dress but at the man standing in front of her. A playful grin plastered on his lips as he held out his hand towards her. Lightly she shook her head as the wind blew her hair around to her face._

_"You can stop acting like you don't dance, Elena. I was there this evening watching you glide across the dance floor." He grinned causing her to raise an eyebrow before placing her hand into his._

_"I didn't think you'd notice much of me, with Caroline in your arms." She smiled as she stepped closer and closer to his body. Her heart sped up when his free hand came out and grabbed her hip. A gasp escaped her lips when he pulled her against him with one quick motion. Her breathe caught in her throat as she slowly looked up to meet eyes with him. Her eyes trailed up over his face before she met the blue eyes._

_"I noticed, Elena." He told her before they started moving together to the soft sound of the wind. She placed her hand on his shoulder allowing him to guide her in the dance._

.

.

.

Her eyes fluttered open coming to face the dark ceiling above her. Her eyebrows creased together when she moved around realizing she was laying a bed. _What happened? _Last thing she remembered was Stefan leaving after she revealed her pregnancy. _He hates me. Stefan actually hates me. _She remembered the hurt look in his eyes when she told him about the baby. And him leaving after she revealed who the father was.

"Elena." Elena jumped slightly turning her attention to the right side of the bed. Sitting in the chair next to the bed was her best friend. Now that she was paying attention. She was at Bonnie's house, in Bonnie's room. Pressing her fingertips against her forehead, Elena slowly sat up in the bed.

"How'd I get here?" Bonnie moved from the chair to the bed. She took a seat next to Elena looking over the girl's face.

"Damon and Klaus dropped you off before taking Jeremy home." Elena's eyes widened. Jeremy. Before she could open her mouth Bonnie spoke again. "They thought it be better if you didn't sleep in the same house as him for a while. Matt's going to be staying with him for a while until we figure out… something."

"You mean figure out how to stop him from killing me and my baby." Elena sighed pulling her knees her to her chest. She could tell she was still in her dress.

"Elena I promise I'll figure something out." Bonnie whispered placing her hand on Elena's back softly rubbing it.

"Then what? I've messed up everything. Stefan, Caroline, Damon, and Jeremy all hate me now. What happens after we get Jeremy to stop trying to kill the baby? It won't stop him from hating me for sleeping with Klaus. Nobody is going to forgive me for that, Bonnie. And after I have the baby or when I start to grow they'll be reminded of the betrayal." Elena whispered placing her cheek on her knee to look at Bonnie. "Stefan wanted to give me the normal life I wanted Bonnie. Today I had to sit in front of Stefan and tell him even with cure we could never have that life."

"You could still have that you know. You and Stefan could still-" Elena shook her head cutting off Bonnie.

"No we can't. What are we supposed to do? Get married and raise Klaus's baby together?" She asked tears starting to build up in her eyes. She looked back forward not wanting to see the sad look in Bonnie's eyes at the moment. "Every day I'll look in his eyes and be reminded that I destroyed any chance of normal for us."

"Who needs normal? What does that mean anyways? Boring?" Bonnie whispered causing Elena to sniffle before looking at Bonnie. She noticed the small smile on Bonnie's lips. "I mean come on, your best friend is a witch, you're a doppelganger, your other best friend and ex-boyfriend are vampires, your baby's father is hybrid and your brother is a hunter. I mean come on who gets to tell their kids that."

"Nobody." She giggled lightly causing Bonnie to smile brighter.

"Exactly, normal is overrated."

"Thanks Bonnie." She whispered reaching out and placing her hands over her best friends.

"You're very welcome" Bonnie smiled. They both jumped when somebody knocked on the front door. Bonnie stood up from the bed heading for her door. "I'll be right back" Bonnie closed her bedroom door behind her as Elena climbed out of the bed before she started pulling the braid from her hair. She started brushing her fingers through her hair as the bedroom door reopened. She looked up to see Bonnie with an annoyed look on her face. "It's for you. It's Klaus." Elena gave her a confused look but Bonnie just shrugged.

Walking around Bonnie, Elena headed for the front door. Her bare feet cold against her hardwood floor. Opening the front door, she came to face Klaus's back to her. Slowly she stepped outside closing the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest. He turned towards her revealing a duffle bag in his hands.

"Brought you some things from your house." He offered causing her to raise her eyebrow before taking the bag. She knew he couldn't get in her house without an invitation and she knew Jeremy wouldn't invite him in. That only left Damon or Matt to pack her bag. She looked down at the bag before cocking her eyebrow at him.

"You didn't let Damon pack it right?" She asked causing him to lightly chuckle before shaking his head.

"I believe the Donavon boy packed it for you." He chuckled causing her let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god." She whispered sitting the bag down on the porch chair. "I was afraid I wouldn't have anything to wear that was decent." She turned back to him seeing the look of confusion in his eyes. As if he was trying to understand something. Creasing her eyebrows, she tilted her head to look at his face. "Something wrong?" He looked over her face before slightly narrowing his eyes.

"Why did you call for me today?" He asked causing her eyes to widen in surprise. That was right. She had called for him when Jeremy was about to kill her. She turned her attention away from him for a moment. Her fingers raked through her hair again as she shifted on her feet.

"I don't know. I guess for some odd reason I knew you'd come." She shrugged looking back up at him. "And you did."

"How'd you know I would come?" He asked looking over her face as if searching for the truth. She sighed feeling uneasy under his gaze.

"I don't know, okay? I just knew you would." She said frustrated by his gaze. He gave her a slight nod before turning to leave but she quickly grabbed his jacket sleeve pulling him to a stop. He looked down at her hand before meeting eyes with her. "Wait." She removed her hand from his sleeve then crossed her arms over her chest. "I should probably thank you for bringing me my bag."

"The only reason I brought that to you was to get the annoying Salvatore to shut up." She rolled her eyes before snorting.

"Well thanks." She told him picking her bag turning towards the door. She stopped in front of it reaching for the doorknob. She looked over her shoulder at him watching him walk down the stairs. "Why did you come?" It caused him to stop to look at her.

"What was that, love?" He asked cocking his eyebrow. She stepped away from the door holding the bag out in front of her.

"I asked you, why did you come today? When I called you, why did you come?" She repeated a little louder. He looked over her face before stepping up one of the stairs.

"I couldn't have my-" She cut him off when she seen the smirk appearing on his face.

"Blood bag dying." She finished with a soft sigh feeling the small amount of hope being crushed. She made a move to go inside but stopped when he spoke again.

"My child dying." She looked at him with wide eyes before a soft smile curled up on her lip.

"Thought you didn't care?" She asked stepping away from the door closer to him.

"I do still have the Petrova bloodline to continue Elena." He smirked but she didn't stop smiling at him.

"Yeah I know but a girl can dream right?" She suggested with a shrug. He creased his eyebrows stepping up another step becoming level with her.

"Why is it that you want me to care so much for this child?" He asked cocking his head slightly to look over her face. She did the same shadowing him.

"I guess I just want her or him to be loved by everyone including you." She shrugged looking over his face. It was the truth. She wanted her baby to be accepted and loved by everyone. Klaus was the baby's father and she wanted their child to be loved by his or her own father. She realized how close they were now. If she were to inhale her chest would touch his. She shifted the bag in her hand before taking a step away from him. "I should get inside. Bonnie's waiting for me." She whispered heading for the front door once again. She looked over her shoulder turning the doorknob. "Goodnight Klaus."

"I'll be by tomorrow to get you." He said causing her to raise her eyebrow.

"For?"

"You did say we needed to talk about the child. We have yet to talk about it." He offered with a slight smirk.

"I have school tomorrow." She reminded him only making him shrug.

"Fantastic, I'll pick you up at the school." She opened her mouth to protest but he was already gone. A sigh escaped her lips as she pushed open the door going inside. Tomorrow would definitely be interesting

.

.

"I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner."

"What are you talking about, Caroline?"

"Elena hasn't been taking vervain right? We both know Elena wouldn't actually consider keeping the baby knowing it belonged to Klaus. The guy is like her mortal enemy."

"What are you saying?"

"What I am saying, Stefan, is Elena hasn't been on vervain and she's been acting weird so what if there's a chance that Klaus…"

"Compelled her."

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Would love to hear everyone's thoughts about it! If you liked to see anything happen or have a idea how I can improve the story don't be afraid to leave a review. **

**I hope the story is going how you all wanted.**


End file.
